A New Prince for the Moon Princess?
by Rochelle-Chan1
Summary: When Mamoru breaks up with Usagi during R, what will happen when an old friend sees her cry? He has an idea for her to get away for a bit, Will another win her heart? What secrets will be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have had this idea for a while and I love writing this pairing, this occurs when the Break Up happens in R and after the Resurrection of F. Not quite the ToP, Trunks and Goten are 16 and 15 respectfully. Anyway enjoy. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

Usagi just left her boyfriend's, well now, ex-boyfriend's apartment, she was trying not to cry. _'Why did he break up with me? What about our past as Prince and Princess? D-Did I do something?'_ She thought as she went into a phone booth. Usagi slid down the glass wall and cried. Hugging her knees to her chest, she cried until she couldn't produce any more tears. She walked out of the booth with her head down.

Usagi was so out of it from crying about what happened she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was crossing a street when she was pulled back onto the sidewalk. Usagi saw a car fly past her, "Bunny, you gotta be more careful." She heard a voice say. She looked at her savior, her blue eyes widened when she saw a man with messy black hair and eyes smiling at her. His body was muscular and he was about a head taller than her.

"Goten?" She asked. He nodded and they hugged, "Thank you, Goten."

"No problem, Bunny, but usually you are careful, and why are your eyes red?" Goten asked noticing the red eyes of his friend.

"I-I was distracted, Goten." Usagi explained, "I-I've been crying."

Goten's happy expression turned into a serious one, "Did someone hurt you? Do I need to kill someone?"

Usagi shook her head, "No…it is a long story, just can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure, will you tell me the short version?" He asked as they walked to the park to get some ice cream. She nodded still trying to hold back tears.

Once they got to the park and ordered their ice cream, they found a bench. "Why are you crying, Usagi?"

"M-My boyfriend broke up with me, I thought he was the one you know?" She said as she licked her strawberry ice cream.

"He's a jerk then, to break up with you that's crazy…I know something that will make you smile and laugh again."

"Oh? And what would that be Goten?"

Goten smiled, "I remember when we were younger, Trunks asked you to be his Princess and marry him. He even got on one knee and offered you a plastic ring he found."

Usagi blushed and laughed, "I do remember that, he wanted to have a wedding and everything."

The two friends laughed, "There's a smile. You know what, you need to get away for a while. Get your mind off this bastard who broke your heart, come with me."

"I can't Goten, I have school and not to mention my parents won't go for it." Usagi said. _'Not to mention Sailor business.'_

"I didn't mean like right now, in a couple of days. For you to get everything worked out, I can have Bulma call your parents and she can teach you and Trunks at the same time. You'd like that wouldn't you? You did have a crush on him when we were younger."

Usagi blushed, she looked over at Goten who was smiling, "You know I am right about getting away. You will never get over this guy if you are constantly reminded of him."

"True, thanks Goten."

"No problem, or you know you can always point him out to me and I can 'talk' to him."

Usagi laughed, "Your version of talking would put him in the hospital because you'd beat him up."

"Teach him not to break your heart again. Anyway, I'll be by tomorrow to see how you are, and to let you know when you can come with me. I know Trunks will be happy to see you."

Usagi smiled and gave Goten and hug, she watched him leave. Feeling better she walked back to her house finishing her ice cream, _'It has been a while since I have seen or even talked to Goten and Trunks. I guess he remembered my hair style and his hair hasn't changed that much either. I would like to spend time with them again, they never thought I ate a lot, they rival me in that department. They always could make me happy.'_

She walked into her house and waved to her mother, "Mom, you won't guess who I ran into."

"Let me take a guess, Rei?"

"No, Goten. Remember him?"

Her mother smiled, "Of course I do, you, him, and Trunks were almost inseparable."

"He suggested that I should come and see them for a while, because Mamoru broke up with me."

Her mother hugged her, "Sweetie, I am so sorry. Maybe seeing those boys again will help, they seem to care about you."

Usagi smiled, "I remember when Trunks asked me to marry him when we were eight."

Her mother laughed, "He did, he came to me and your father and asked us for our blessing. We thought it was so cute. Trunks really liked you."

"I know, Mom, thanks."

Usagi went to her room as Luna woke up, "Usagi what's wrong?"

"Mamoru broke up with me but I met up with an old friend. He talked with me and made me forget about Mamoru for a while." Usagi told Luna as she was going through a small pink box. She pulled out a picture and showed it to Luna.

"The two boys in that picture are my best friends, the one with black hair is the one I saw today. His name is Goten, the other with the lavender hair is Trunks." Usagi said, "I used to have a huge crush on Trunks, I still kinda do."

Luna looked up at Usagi, "Usagi, I am sorry about the break up."

"Mom said I can probably go and visit them." Usagi said, "I would like that."

"What about your duties as a Sailor Scout, Usagi, and school?"

Usagi laid back on her bed, "The Scouts will be fine, and besides, Trunks' mom is Bulma Briefs, so she can teach me."

"Bulma Briefs? The owner and CEO of Capsule Corp?" Usagi nodded.

Usagi fell asleep and Luna smiled, she curled up next to Usagi. In the morning, Usagi got up and was getting ready for the day. She got her bag and Luna jumped in it, Usagi saw Chibiusa sitting at the table smirking, "Mom, I am going over to Rei's."

Usagi put on her shoes and walked out of the house, she made it to Rei's and joined the others outside, "Usagi, you didn't answer our calls yesterday is everything okay?" Minako asked.

"Oh, um, Mamoru and I broke up."

The girls gasped, "I am so sorry, Usagi." Makoto said.

"It's okay, I cried and talked to an old friend." Usagi said smiling at them.

They heard footsteps come up to them, "Chibiusa, Mamoru." Ami said.

Usagi looked away from Mamoru, "Why so sad, Bunny?" She looked up and turned around to see Goten smiling at her.

"Goten, you need a bell. You scared me." Usagi said as she smacked his chest. "Oww."

Goten laughed, "Everyone says that, and is your hand okay?"

"Usagi who it this?" Rei asked crossing her arms.

"This is the old friend I mentioned before, his name is Goten." Usagi said a Goten bowed to the girls, "My hand is fine, Goten, I swear you are as sturdy as a tank."

Goten laughed as he had a hand behind his head, "Yeah, I know. Anyway, everything is set up if you want to come that is." Goten's black eyes scanned the group until they landed on Mamoru, "Who is everyone, Bunny?"

"These are my friends, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei. The little girl with the pink hair is Chibiusa, and that's Mamoru, my ex."

"So that's the guy who broke your heart? Maybe I should have a chat with him."

Usagi put a hand on Goten's chest, "No, Goten, I remember when we were younger and these two boys were picking on me. You and Trunks punched them both hard enough to send them flying and break their jaws."

"They didn't mess with you again did they?" Goten said, "Fine, luckily it was me and not Trunks who came to get you. He would have broken him in half. Go and get your stuff, we will be leaving in thirty minutes, your Prince is excited to see his Princess again." Goten told her winking.

Usagi blushed as she went home to pack a couple bags, once Goten saw she was out of sight he turned to face the group. He walked up to Mamoru and punched him in the stomach, "That was for making her cry." Mamoru went to the ground holding his stomach.

"Who is her 'Prince'?" Minako asked as the girls made sure Mamoru was okay.

"Oh that, it is this thing we did when we were younger. My best friend Trunks, acted like a Prince towards her, he thought she was a princess, so we just kept it up." Goten said, "Hell, Trunks even asked her to marry him when we were eight."

Rei stepped up to him, "Where are you taking her?" She demanded.

"Away. She will be safe, Usagi just needs some time away from that bastard." Goten said as he pointed to Mamoru, "And pardon my language, young lady." He said to Chibiusa.

Usagi returned with a couple bags, "Okay, I am ready." Goten smiled and took out a small case from his pocket. He handed Usagi a small pink capsule, she was confused.

"Put your stuff inside, easier to travel." Goten said. Usagi did as she was told and opened the capsule, once everything was inside she put it back in capsule form.

"These things are awesome, how are we getting there Goten?"

"Your pick, Bunny. Bulma gave me a jet, a car, or a motorcycle."

"Usagi, you can't be serious about leaving with him? We have school and other commitments." Rei said.

"Bulma has private tutors, and don't worry I am sure you can handle anything that comes up." Usagi said, "And Goten I pick the jet, I always wanted to fly in one of those."

Goten nodded and from his small case and pulled out a blue capsule, with a pop and once the smoke cleared there was a jet. Goten unlocked it, and waited as Usagi gave her friends, minus Mamoru, a hug. She got on the jet and the door closed, "Off we go." Goten said as he sat in the driver's seat. He hit the auto-pilot button as the jet went into the air. They flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. "Goten, do you think Trunks will still remember me?"

"Yes, he keeps a picture of you in his wallet, he thinks I don't know. He has a crush on you, he has had since we were kids." Goten said, "Please tell me you can still eat like us."

"Yes I can." Usagi said, "Everyone thinks I should cut down on it."

"Screw what they think, eat as much as you want." Goten said, "We can take a nap or something until we get there."

"Can we play cards?" Goten nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Usagi left on her mini getaway, what will happen when she is there? I own nothing, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

"How much longer, Goten?" Usagi asked.

Goten looked at the controls, "About five minutes. Excited to see everyone?"

Usagi smiled, "Of course I am! I have missed all of you."

About five minutes later the jet landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp. Goten let Usagi get off the jet first and he followed. He returned the jet to its capsule, and Usagi was looking around, "Not much has changed here huh?"

Goten laughed, "Come on, everyone is waiting for you. Your Prince is waiting." Goten led her to the main building, Usagi was excited and nervous to see everyone. _'Will everyone remember me? Or have they changed a lot?'_ When she stepped through a doorway she was immediately in someone's arms. She looked at the person hugging her and smiled. He pulled away she saw his lavender hair and blue eyes, his body was as muscular as Goten's and he was about his height as well, "Trunks."

"Usagi, Bunny, Princess, Angel! I have missed you so much." He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

"Trunks, we all want to see her." A female voice said, "Forgive him, sweetie, he is just excited."

Usagi saw Trunks pull away again and Bulma hugged her, "Hi Bulma."

Vegeta was leaning against the wall, _'I still feel that power she had when she was younger, her hairstyle is still the same. Could she be the Princess of the Moon? I have heard the story of the Moon Kingdom before, if she is then my son's potential mate has my blessing. Their brats will be extremely strong. Before I ask her, I will have another opinion I could ask the Namekian.'_

"Vegeta, how are you?" Usagi asked.

Vegeta scoffed, "I will be back, Bulma, I have to go speak with someone." Vegeta walked off.

"He doesn't like me much does he?" Usagi asked looking up at Trunks.

"Quite the opposite, he likes you. He just isn't good with expressing the way he feels." Trunks explained, "Come on, I will show you around, or do you want something to eat? You still have that attractive appetite?"

Usagi blushed, "No one has called it attractive, but I would like some food."

"I find it extremely attractive, you eat as much as I can." Trunks said, "While we eat you can tell me about this bastard who broke your heart. Maybe I should take you back and talk to him."

"It's okay, Trunks. I think spending time with you and Goten will help me." Usagi said, "I just want to have some fun." Usagi said as Trunks had food for them sent to the balcony where they were waiting.

Goten sat down at the table with Trunks and Usagi, "What do you want to do Usagi?" Trunks asked as they started to eat.

"Have any video games?"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, "Do we have video games? I have a whole room with the most recent games and all of the systems." Trunks said smiling, "We can play all night and eat junk food."

Usagi smiled, "My other friends wouldn't do that with me."

"We will, and when Goten has to go home we can play one-on-one." Trunks said as Goten agreed.

Usagi smiled as they ate, the three friends caught up, leaving out some details on both sides, about what has been going on in their lives. Once all the food was gone, Trunks lead Usagi by the hand to his game room. Her eyes widened at all the games, "Wow."

"You can pick any of the games you want to play, Angel, okay?" Trunks said.

Usagi went through all the games, and picked a handful. Goten got everything set up as they began to play. They play until it got dark out, "I have to go, but I'll see you two later." Goten said as he left the room.

"Usagi, I have missed you so much." Trunks said, "When we were younger I wanted to marry you. I thought you were the most perfect person, you are sweet, caring, can eat like me, can be feisty, and you stand up for what you believe in."

Usagi blushed, "I always thought you were so cool, smart, and extremely brave, not to mention strong."

Trunks smiled, "We were so busy talking I forgot to show you where you are staying, come on." Trunks stood up and held his hand down to her.

She grabbed it and he walked her to her room, "This one is you, I am right next door if you need anything. Want help unpacking?" He asked as he opened her door.

She walked in and saw a huge room, the bed was a four poster queen sized bed, there were chairs on the balcony and a bathroom, "This is bigger than my own room."

Trunks smiled, "As a room for a Princess should be."

Usagi blushed, she got out her pink capsule and threw it on the bed. Her bags appeared, Trunks walked over and helped her get settled in, "Our tutor usually comes around ten, I'll wake you up before then okay?"

"Why so early?" Usagi whined. Trunks laughed, and smiled.

"You never were one for mornings, she comes early so we can have the rest of the day to ourselves." Trunks explained, "And I can help you if you don't understand something, although for a few hours you are going to have to explore okay? Dad and I usually train right after I get done with class."

"Train? For what?" Usagi asked confused as she sat on the bed.

"I am a Marital Artist, so I have to train to make sure my body and mind can get stronger." Trunks told her, "Maybe I could show you some simple moves, so when that ex of yours comes around you can use them on him."

Usagi laughed, "I am a total klutz, so I'll leave that to you." She hugged Trunks, "Thank you, for being here for me."

He hugged her back, "I always will be there for you, my Angel." _'Whenever I met this 'Mamoru' guy I am going to kill him for making her cry. No one makes her cry.'_

Trunks pulled away, "You've had a long day, I will see you in the morning."

Trunks walked out of the room, Usagi got her pajamas on and got out her computer so she could video chat with the Scouts. While she waited for them to answer she leaned against the wall, _'I wonder if Trunks can hear me if I talk?'_

"Usagi! Where are you? Are you okay?" Makoto asked as the four faces of her friends appeared.

"I am fine; I am with an old friend. I will be back in a week or two, okay?"

Minako's face came into view, "Who is this friend?"

"His name is Trunks."

"Trunks? Is he cute?" She asked.

"Mina!" Rei scolded, "Is he treating you okay?"

Usagi smiled, "He would never hurt me, and yes Mina he is very handsome."

The girls were asking questions about Trunks and were shocked to find out who he is. "TRUNKS BRIEFS? THE HEIR TO CAPSULE CORP?" Mina yelled.

"No need to yell," Ami said, "That is amazing you get to be near one of the most brilliant people in the world."

On the other side of the wall Trunks was listening to Usagi talk with her friends, as he was doing some push-ups with only one finger. _'That was a bombshell for your friends, huh Angel?'_ He thought as he finished his set. He smiled as she was talking, he went to shower to give her some privacy.

Usagi sighed, "Can I ask how everything is there? Any attacks?"

"No attacks," Rei said, "Usagi, please be careful okay?"

"I will, I have to get to sleep. Good night." She said as she logged off.

Usagi snuggled into the blanket and the pillows and drifted off to sleep. Trunks got into bed, once he couldn't hear Usagi talking any more. "Good night, Angel, and sweet dreams."

He went to sleep as well; he woke up at six the next morning. Trunks flipped upside down on a wall and balanced there on one finger, he stayed like that for ten minutes. Once he was finished with that he got dressed into some of fighting clothes, he went to the gravity room where his father was.

"I have been waiting for you, boy. We have to have a talk." Vegeta said.

"About what Dad?"

"About Usagi."

"Usagi? Why Dad?"

Vegeta turned to him, "There is more to her than meets the eye, I need to prove it though. Her energy is stronger and very pure, her hairstyle is also reminiscent of a long-dead kingdom before my time even. I learned about this Kingdom in my studies to become King."

Trunks looked at his father, "What kingdom? And I know her energy is so powerful, I feel drawn to her."

"Listen, boy. This kingdom was on the Moon; it was a prosperous one. The Queen and the Princess had a very unique hair style. The same one your girlfriend has."

Trunks blushed, "She's not my girlfriend…at least not yet."

"Before we see if she is the long lost Princess I want you to read up on it, I had Piccolo track that down for me." Vegeta handed Trunks an old book. Trunks looked at the old cover _Kingdoms of the Universe_. "Read that in your spare time, now get ready. Set gravity to five hundred times!"

The room glowed red, Vegeta and Trunks got into a fighting stance, they charged at one another. "No use of Super Saiyan either, boy."

Trunks smirked, "I won't need it to land a blow on you." The two fought until nine, Trunks had to stop to get to his tutor. He went back to his room and showered, got dressed, he put the book his father gave him on his bed and left his room. He walked to Usagi's room and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Five more minutes…" Usagi sleepily.

Trunks laughed, "Angel, it is time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon." Trunks heard movement from inside the room. Usagi was at the door, still sleepy and yawning.

"Breakfast?"

"This way, Princess." Trunks offered her his arm. She took it and he led her to the kitchen. They had breakfast and Trunks introduced Usagi to his tutor. Trunks' tutor only covered one subject a day, when she was finished Usagi stood up.

"I wish my school was like that. One subject a day." Usagi said.

Laughing Trunks took her hand, "Angel, I have to go train with my father for a couple of hours. You can either explore or go to the Game Room. I will find you after I am done okay?"

"Okay Trunks." He left her alone.

Usagi decided to go explore her home for the next couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Usagi explores the Capsule Corp grounds. What will she discover?**

**Chapter 3: Usagi Explores**

Usagi walked down the hallway and heard music coming from one of the rooms, curious she looked in. Bulma was working on a machine, "Usagi? Good timing, I need you to hand me that screwdriver there." Bulma said pointing to a work bench.

Usagi grabbed it and handed it to her, "What are you working on?"

"This is a spaceship; I am making a few repairs to it. Maybe once it is fixed you can ask Trunks to take you into space."

Usagi blushed, "I know that you like him, he likes you too." Bulma said as she continued working, "Goten told us what happened with your ex, having someone around who is madly in love with you and wants nothing but to see you happy can be the best medicine for a broken heart. If Trunks ever meets him I am sure I will have to make some calls, because Trunks will kill him."

Usagi sat down on a chair Bulma had in the room, "I know, Bulma. Have you ever been to space?"

Bulma finished up and sat next to her, "Yes, I have. It is so beautiful up there, I hope you can go up there. The spaceship is almost ready, so Trunks can take you. I taught him how to fly the machines I build when he young."

Usagi smiled, "I am sorry that I disturbed you."

"Nonsense honey, feel free to talk to me anytime." Bulma said, "Finish exploring this place is big and can be hard to navigate."

Usagi got up, and thanked Bulma and walked out of the room, _'Space travel? That would be fun and Trunks would be with me.'_

Usagi found her way outside and discovered that Trunks had a swimming pool, a tennis court, a huge yard, and a pond. She went back inside and found an aquarium, a green house filled with exotic plants. Usagi walked through the various plants when she stopped in front of one that had a soft white glow around it. The petals were white and were shaped like crescent moons, the flower had a yellow center.

"That's a moon flower." A gruff voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Vegeta standing there, "A moon flower? It is beautiful."

Vegeta stepped towards her, "It is extremely rare." Usagi looked at Vegeta.

"Aren't you supposed to be training Trunks?" She asked.

"Yes, but I had to get something and saw you in here." He said, "Usagi, has your hair always been in that style?"

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember." Vegeta nodded and walked out of the room. Usagi turned back to the flower, _'So this came from the Moon. I wonder if these were around during the Silver Millennium.'_ Usagi left the green house, and found a few more rooms.

In these rooms, she discovered a movie theater, a bowling alley, and a room with nothing in it but a pedestal with a sheet covering what is on it. _'I wonder what is under there?'_ She decided to leave room. Usagi walked back to the main building and wondered down a curved hallway.

She walked past a door that opened and bumped into Trunks when he was done in the Gravity Room, "Sorry!"

Trunks held out his hand to help her up. "Don't worry about it Angel." Usagi grabbed his hand and bushed when she realized Trunks didn't have a shirt on.

'_He is so muscular, and handsome! I'm staring stop it!'_

When she was on her feet again, "Come with me, I need to shower than we can hang out okay?" Still holding her hand, he led her to his room "Have a seat I'll be done soon."

Trunks walked into his bathroom. Usagi was blushing as she sat on his bed, she noticed the book on his bed. _'__Kingdoms of the Universe_ _Why would Trunks have this? How did he get something like this?'_

Usagi flipped through the book until she hit the chapter on the Moon Kingdom, her eyes widened. _'A chapter on the Moon Kingdom? What is this?'_ She stared at a picture of Queen Serenity and her past self. _'This is me…Should I ask Luna about this?'_

Usagi heard the water shut off, she quickly closed the book and set it on the bed. Trunks came out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and drying his hair with a towel. He smiled at Usagi, "Did you go exploring?" He asked as he searched through his shirts.

"I did. This place is huge." Usagi said staring at Trunks' back.

Trunks put on a black tank top that was tight on him, and showed off his arms. "I know, we still have a lot of time, do you want to go into town?"

"Yeah, I would."

Trunks took Usagi into town, "If you see anything you want let me know and I'll get it for you."

Usagi smiled as they went into town, halfway through Usagi had to go to the bathroom so they stopped in a jewelry store. When she went to the bathroom Trunks went to the attendant, "Can you make me a piece of jewelry?"

"That depends sir, what would you like?" He asked.

Trunks took out a piece of paper with a design on it. The design was of a crescent moon and a bunny sitting on it. "I want this made as a necklace. Silver for the metal and the gem stones diamonds and a ruby for the eye." Trunks pulled out his credit card, "Put it on this and send it to me. It's a gift."

"Yes sir."

Usagi came out of the bathroom and went up to Trunks, "Where to next?" She asked happily.

"Lunch?" He suggested. Usagi nodded happily, the two walked down the street.

Trunks held the door open for her, and they were seated, "Get however much you want, Angel."

They ordered their food and ate shocking the whole restaurant at the amount they ate. When Trunks paid the bill they left, "Trunks, my friends want to meet you."

"Your friends? Sure, I'll meet them."

"Awesome, they were asking a lot of questions last night."

Trunks laughed, "Did you tell them who I was?"

"Yes, they freaked out and wanted to meet you."

Trunks laughed, "Will this ex of yours be there?"

"He shouldn't be, but I think if he sees you he might be jealous." Usagi said.

Later that night, Trunks knocked on Usagi's door, "Angel? Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" She replied. Trunks opened her door and joined her on the bed. "Just about to call them, ready?"

"Of course I am." Trunks said as Usagi waited for her friends to answer.

"Hey Usagi, is that Trunks?" Minako asked seeing Trunks in the view of the computer screen.

"That's me, I am Trunks, now let me guess who all of you are. The blonde on is Minako right?" She nodded, "Rei is the dark haired one?" Another nod. "Ami is the one with the blue hair?"

"Exactly right."

"So that makes you Lita right?"

She nodded, "It is nice to meet all of you, don't worry Usagi is in good hands." Trunks said.

"I want to know Trunks, what are your feelings towards Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Straight forward, Minako, my feelings towards my Angel? Well to be honest I am in love with her."

Usagi blushed and looked at Trunks who met her gaze. "You are in love with me?"

"Yes, I have been for a while. Since we were kids." Trunks said, "I have to be going, my father wants me to do something." Trunks went to his room and grabbed the book.

'_Might as well read up on the Moon kingdom'_ Trunks thought. He found the chapter on the Moon Kingdom and saw the picture of the Queen and Princess. _'She looks just like Usagi.'_

_The Kingdom of the Moon was around during the Silver Millennium; it was a prosperous kingdom. The royal family had a crescent moon on their forehead the civilians did not. The kingdom fell during a war with the Earth, the Queen had enough power to send her daughter and her guardians to the Earth to have a nice life. _

Trunks was shocked by what he read, he looked at the pictures of the Princess and her guardians, _'They look like her friends, maybe Dad is right. We have to see if this is true, I will talk to Dad about it.'_

He closed his eyes and listened to Usagi's conversation with her friends.

"He seems okay." Rei said.

"He is, and he's also very kind." Usagi said, "Enough about that though, how is everything? Any attacks?"

"Still no, you better be careful though Usagi. Could Trunks know about the Silver Crystal?"

"I don't think so, but I do need to talk to Luna is she around?" Usagi asked.

Luna came into view, "Luna, do you know of a book called, _Kingdoms of the Universe_?"

"I have, it is very old and hard to get a hold of, why?"

"Trunks has it." Usagi said, "His father, Vegeta, I think gave it to him."

Luna gave her an odd look, "Did you say 'Vegeta'?"

Usagi nodded, "I have to go and talk to Artemis." Luna left.

"That was odd, anyway what did this book say?" Ami asked.

Usagi blushed, "I didn't read it, but I did see a picture of me and Queen Serenity."

Trunks was shocked, _'So that is her. We have to prove it though, I'll ask Dad and what is the Silver Crystal?'_

Usagi talked to her friends for a while, Trunks was lost in thought. _'She is a Princess an actual Princess…and I am a Prince! When we have her tell us I should tell her about me. It would only be fair, I promise you this Angel, I will win your heart.'_

Usagi said goodbye to her friends and fell asleep, Trunks laid down and thought of ways to try and win her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What is Trunks' plan to win her heart? How will they get her to tell them who she is? I own nothing the information that I found on the Silver Crystal for this was provided by the Sailor Moon Wiki.**

**Chapter 4: Usagi's Secret**

Trunks got up and went to the Gravity Room, "Dad, I think she is the Moon Princess."

Vegeta turned to his son, "I think we should test it out, there are a couple things we can do."

"Like what?"

"Have her come in here and turn on the gravity, if she can withstand it then she is the Princess. Or you can take her to the Moon, you can breathe on the moon, if she can then it's clear who she is."

"If she isn't?" Trunks asked.

"Take her back in quickly." Vegeta said, "Enough talking, lets train."

The two trained for most of the morning, _'The Gravity Room or the Moon? Damn it I forgot to ask about the Silver Crystal, maybe the book has something on it.'_ Trunks thought as he went back to his room. Glancing at the clock, _'I still have time after I shower to look it up and wake up Usagi.'_

He showered and got the book, flipping to the chapter on the Moon Kingdom he skimmed the chapter for the words silver crystal. _'Found it!'_

_The Silver Crystal possesses tremendous power, and is possibly the single most powerful magical artifact in the entire cosmos. Drawing on the vital life energy and heart of its user, the Crystal can perform spectacular feats, such as reviving an entire world and all of its inhabitants from death and ruin. Unfortunately, the strain of using the Crystal's power in such a way often causes the user to lose their life, as that power actually derives from the life force of the user. Only a member of the Moon Kingdom dynasty can actually use the Silver Crystal. The Crystal has many capabilities such as Reincarnate/Revive the deceased, Revive memories, Turn evil to good, Reincarnate monsters to humans, Fend off dark energy, Healing abilities, Creative energy, Spread its power through the entire universe, and has Energy beams and blasts._

'_That sounds powerful, although not as powerful as the Dragon Balls, but pretty damn close.'_ Trunks thought.

He glanced at the time, and closed the book. Trunks went over to Usagi's room, "Angel, time to get up."

Trunks heard Serena groan, "Come on, Angel." He heard movement from in the room.

"Morning, Trunks." Usagi yawned.

"Morning, Princess." Trunks said, "Let's get ready for the tutor okay?"

Usagi nodded, "My friends like you Trunks."

"Really? I am glad after all they need to like me."

Usagi laughed, "And why is that?"

"Because I am going to be your boyfriend."

Usagi smiled, "Maybe, but I just got out of a relationship."

"I'll wait." Trunks said, "My Mom told me last night the space ship is fixed…Do you want to go into space?"

Her blue eyes lit up with happiness, "Of course I do!"

"Awesome we will go after our lesson."

"But don't you have to train with Vegeta?"

Trunks shook his head, "No, he let me have this afternoon off."

She smiled, they sat down and had their lesson. Once it was over, Trunks led Usagi to the lab she saw Bulma in yesterday. "Mom! Is the ship ready?"

Bulma smiled, "Yes, here. Be careful, okay?"

"We will." Trunks said as he got the capsule with the space ship. Turning to Usagi, "Ready?"

She nodded, _'I am actually going to space! Ami and the girls would be so jealous!'_ Trunks led her outside and he threw the capsule. A space ship appeared on the lawn, the door opened. Trunks offered Usagi his arm she took it and they got on the ship. They took a seat and buckled up, Trunks was at the controls. Usagi watched him press buttons and fly the ship into the atmosphere.

Usagi watched out the window as they finally made it, "Gravity on." Trunks said. Usagi felt the gravity return to the ship. "We can move around normally now." Trunks told her as he got up. Usagi got up as well, "Come to the window and look at the view."

Standing beside Trunks, Usagi looked out. She saw so many stars, nebulas, and the planets. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Trunks told her, "Do you want to go to the Moon?"

"I would like that, Trunks." Usagi said blushing, _'Trunks makes my heart beat so fast. Was I really in love with Mamoru? Or was it influenced by our past lives?'_ Usagi thought as Trunks set the ship's auto pilot to go to the Moon. He smiled towards her, "It will be a few hours until we get there."

"That's okay Trunks." Usagi said, "My friends are going to be so jealous that I am in space with an extremely handsome man."

"Yeah." Trunks said with a slight red tint to his cheeks. "Usagi do you believe in aliens?"

She looked at Trunks with confusion on her face, "Well, yeah. Do you?"

"Yes." _'Good, when I tell her about my heritage maybe she won't think I am crazy.'_

He watched as Usagi was staring at the vast space before them. When they landed on the moon, "Want to step out? I can put up an invisible barrier with air." Trunks said, _'I won't put it up and see if she can breathe.'_

Trunks let the door down, "Ready?" She nodded. They walked out onto the surface of the Moon, "It is so beautiful, look at the Earth from here Trunks."

"It is." _'So you are the Moon Princess.'_

"Usagi, are you keeping a secret from me?" Trunks asked. She turned to face him confused.

"What are you talking about Trunks?"

He took a deep breath, "I know you are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Dad and I can feel your energy; you are able to breathe on the Moon without oxygen."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, "You turned on a barrier."

"I did not. Now be honest with me, are you the Moon Princess?" Usagi nodded.

"Wait, if there is no barrier then how are you breathing?" She asked confused.

Trunks motioned to the ship, "We have somethings to talk about."

They walked back into ship and Trunks had its course set to Earth, "I am half alien, Usagi. Let me explain, my father is Prince of a warrior race known as the Saiyans. He and Goten's father are the only full-blooded Saiyans left. That is why I can do sorts of things that seem impossible." Trunks told her, "Please don't be scared."

"I'm not, I am also Sailor Moon, and my friends are the Sailor Scouts." Usagi said, "And I'm not scared, so if Vegeta is a Prince does that make you one as well?"

Trunks looked up in thought, "Technically, I guess. Dad does train me in the ways of a Prince. So yeah."

Usagi smiled, "Want to see me transform into Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, show me, Angel."

Usagi held her broach in the air, "Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!" A bright light surrounded her, pink ribbons wrap around her body. Once the light died down Usagi was in front of him in a Sailor uniform with a blue skirt and red ribbons. She had a gold tiara with a red gem in the center, white gloves and knee high red boots. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice."

Trunks looked at her, "You look hot, that skirt is extremely short though."

Usagi blushed, "Yeah it is."

"Can I see you as the Princess?"

"Only if I can see you in Prince attire of the Saiyans."

Trunks smiled, "I have to wait on that then, Princess, I have it at home."

Usagi laughed, "Is there anything else I should know about Saiyans?"

"Yes. We are very possessive of our things and of our mates, we heal quickly and can take a lot of damage. Saiyans also have another form know as Super Saiyan, it amplifies our power. Want to see it?"

She nodded, "Of course I do!"

Trunks stood up, "You asked for it." He screamed as he was engulfed in a bright gold light, when the light faded Usagi saw that he had blonde hair that was spiky and his eyes turned green.

"Wow, that's amazing!" She said, "You look handsome."

Trunks powered down, "Thanks, Dad will be happy when he finds out."

Usagi detransformed, "Really why?"

"Because when we get together and have kids together they will be extremely powerful. He might even try and plan a wedding when we tell him." Trunks said blushing, "He can sense your power, same as me, and the Royal bloodline will continue."

Usagi blushed, "You can handle yourself in a fight then? That's good, maybe we can team up to fight the baddies."

"I would like that, Angel."

Usagi smiled, "Mamoru, my ex, helps us sometimes. He is a hero called Tuxedo Mask, he throws a rose, and get captured and brain-washed a lot."

Trunks laughed, "He sounds useless, at least if I get captured I fight back."

Usagi looked at Trunks, he looked back at her. Trunks moved closer to her as they watched stars pass by, he grabbed her hand. She looked down at their hands, and intertwined their fingers. The two enjoyed the view and each other in silence for a while. "Do you want to fly this home?"

"You think I can?"

He nodded and sat at the control panel, "Sit on my lap, and I'll guide you." She sat down, Trunks guided her hands to the proper controls. "That's it, you got it."

Usagi was laughing and smiling, "Just wait until I tell the girls! They are going to be so jealous." She said as she, with help from Trunks, landed the ship on the lawn of Capsule Corp.

"Angel, wait a moment," Trunks said as Usagi started to stand up, "Forgive me." He stepped forward towards her. Trunks lifted her chin and leaned down, he kissed her. Usagi's eyes widened for a moment until they closed and she kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: How will Vegeta react? What will the Scouts do when they find out that Trunks and Usagi are dating?**

**Chapter 5: Telling Family and Friends**

They pulled away a few minutes later, "Usagi, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded and kissed him again, they exited the ship hand-in-hand, Bulma saw this and smiled, "Aww, are you two dating now?"

The couple blushed, "Mom…Where is Dad? We have somethings to tell you."

"He is in the Gravity Room, I'll go and get him and meet you in the living room." Bulma said as she walked towards the Gravity Room.

Trunks took Usagi to the living room they sat on the couch, and held hands. While they waited they kissed again, "I have wanted to kiss you for a while." Trunks said.

Usagi laughed, and kissed his cheek, Vegeta and Bulma came in. "What did you want to say, boy?"

"Our suspensions are correct, Dad. Usagi is the Princess of the Moon." Trunks said, "She also knows of my heritage, and she's okay with it."

Bulma smiled, "That is great, sweetie."

Vegeta stood up, "Trunks you will mate with her, as soon as possible! You will give me grandbrats that are stronger than Kakarrot's!"

Trunks and Usagi blushed, "Dad, not right now."

Vegeta stared at the couple, "You better mate with her."

Still blushing, "We will Dad, just not right now."

Usagi stood up and bowed to Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta thank you for allowing me to be with your son."

He bowed back, "You're welcome Princess Serenity."

Usagi and Trunks smiled as they heard Vegeta mumbling about names for his grandkids, Bulma let the couple be alone, "Sorry about him." Trunks said.

"Trunks, it's okay. I am just glad he accepts me." She said, "You promised me to show me you in your Princely attire."

"I'll meet you in your room, okay?" He said. She nodded and went to her room as Trunks went to his. Usagi turned into Princess Serenity, since she was distracted she didn't see her friends on video call. They were confused when they saw her as Serenity, they heard a knock, "Angel? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Trunks!"

Trunks walked in and they saw him in armor. This armor had shoulder plates, a red cape, white breast plates, and a blue under suit. He had a sword on his left side. On the left breast plate was a red symbol, "Here I am, Princess. You look amazing." He said bowing.

Serenity curtsied to him, "You look handsome, my Prince."

The girls watched as Luna and Artemis looked at each other then back to the symbol on Trunks' breast plate. Trunks smiled, and pulled her close, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

"Why yes you may, Prince Trunks." Trunks had the music turn on. They danced, the Scouts watched them, when the music finished Trunks kissed Serenity's hand.

She blushed, Serenity turned back into Usagi, "That was fun, Trunks. What did your father mean when he told us to mate?"

Trunks' cheeks turned red instantly, "I-I'm going to go change." He walked out of the room quickly.

"USAGI WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rei yelled.

Usagi turned to see her friends, "H-How much did you see?"

"You and Trunks dancing, you were Princess Serenity. Care to explain?" Minako asked.

Usagi sat down on the bed, "Trunks and I are dating, he figured out that I was the Moon Princess."

Trunks came back in, and saw her talking to her friends, "Hey Angel, have you told them?"

"They watched us dance."

He blushed, "Yes we did, Prince Trunks, care to explain that?" Rei asked.

"Not right now, who is the little girl with you?" He asked.

"That's Chibiusa." Usagi explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Chibiusa, I'm Trunks." He said with a smile.

Ami looked at Trunks, "What did Usagi mean when she asked you about the mate thing?" She asked.

"Oh that is what my Dad means when he is talking about marriage," Trunks said, _'I can't tell them that mating involves me biting Usagi and claiming her as mine. Which means we are basically married in Saiyan terms at least.'_

"Really?" Trunks nodded.

"Has there been any activity?" Usagi asked changing the subject.

"No, not yet, but there could be."

Trunks saw two cats, "The cats what are their names?"

"The white one is Artemis and the black one is Luna." Usagi told him, "They are our advisors."

"Oh cool." Trunks said.

"Young man, your father is his name Vegeta?"

"Yes, Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyans."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, "You aren't the least bit freaked out that we can talk?" Artemis asked.

"Nope, I have met a lot of weird creatures than you. Besides I have met another talking cat named Pu'ar."

"You are a Saiyan?" Luna asked.

"Half, my mother is an Earthling. Same with my best friend and his brother." Trunks explained, "My father came here many years ago, when an evil tyrant bent on domination of the universe came here my father teamed up with Goku to take him down."

Trunks sat back against Usagi's headboard as they talked, he held Usagi's hand. "You two are so cute!" Minako said, "You are so lucky, Usagi, I want to find someone who looks at me the way Trunks looks at you."

"You are a nice and pretty girl, Minako, I am sure you will find someone." Trunks said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door, "Trunks! Bunny! Can I come in?" Goten's voice came from the door.

"Sure, come in dude!" Trunks yelled back.

Goten walked in and sat down on the bed, he noticed that Usagi and Trunks holding hands. "About time you two got together. Is that why Vegeta is all happy?"

"Yeah, it is." Trunks said.

Goten noticed them talking to Usagi's friends, "Hello again, ladies."

"Hi Goten." They said, "How are you?"

"Good. Hey Rei, want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Like I would go out with a goofball like you." She said crossing her arms.

Trunks laughed at his friend, Usagi laughed, "I should be home in a couple of days, Trunks will be bringing me."

"Yep, you can meet me in person." Trunks said flashing them a smile.

They talked for a while until a new person showed up on the Scouts end, "Mamoru!" Chibiusa called.

Trunks' eyes narrowed and he growled. "Is that the bastard who I need to kill, Angel?" He asked as Mamoru came into view.

"D-Did you just growl?" Usagi asked.

"Remember what I told you? We are possessive and protective of what's ours."

Mamoru looked at Trunks through the screen, "Who are you?" He asked.

Trunks got a Vegetaeque glare on his face, "I am the man who is going to kill." His eyes started to turn dark, "You made my future Mate sad, you are going to pay." Trunks growled out. He could feel his anger rise, Goten could sense it too.

Goten grabbed Trunks' arm, "I will bring him back later, Bunny. When he has calmed down." He dragged Trunks out of the room.

"Who was that?" Mamoru asked again.

"That is Trunks, he is my boyfriend." Usagi said, "We have known each other since we were little."

"You shouldn't be with him, he seems violent."

Usagi crossed her arms, "Mamoru, you have no right to tell me who I can and can't be with. You broke up with me and now I am with Trunks. Goodbye." She said as she shut the computer. Once it was closed she started to tear up, _'That jerk! Who does he think he is? Telling me who I shouldn't be with Trunks.'_

She walked out of the room, "Why are you crying? Did Trunks do something to you?" Vegeta asked noticing the tears in her eyes.

"No, Vegeta, it was my ex. He said that I shouldn't be with Trunks. What gives him the right to say that." She told him.

Vegeta had her look at him, "Listen to me, girl, this stupid bastard knows nothing. If he let someone like you go, the he is a moron and you deserve better."

Usagi hugged him, he was shocked, "Thank you, Vegeta." She let go and went to go find Trunks and Goten.

'_My son picked an amazing potential mate, he needs to mate with her soon.'_ He walked away with a small almost invisible smile.

Usagi walked outside and saw Trunks and Goten sparring against each other, she sat on the grass and watched them fight. She was cheering on Trunks, his eyes flickered towards her. He threw a lot of punches at Goten in an attempt to impress her. Usagi was clapping and smiling, "Go Trunks!"

When they ended their sparring session, Trunks went over to her and sat down. He kissed her, she kissed back. "You smell." She said.

He laughed, "Get used to it, Angel, this just means that I have worked on getting stronger to protect you."

Goten laughed at the couple, "It is good to see you smiling and happy, Bunny."

"Thanks, Goten. I wouldn't have been this happy if you didn't talk to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: What will Usagi's return be like? Trunks finally comes face to face with Mamoru what will happen?**

**Chapter 6: Trunks vs Mamoru**

When the week ended, Trunks was getting ready to take Usagi back. "Come on, I will fly you back." She smiled.

"In a jet? I am ready."

Trunks walked over and picked her up, "No. Hold on tight." She linked her arms around his neck. He flew into the air, Usagi was a bit scared at first, "I won't drop you, Angel."

Usagi cuddled into Trunks as he flew towards her hometown. He landed on the outskirts of the town, "Don't want to freak people out from bringing you home from the sky." Trunks told her as he put her down, he reached into his pocket and brought out a capsule. He clicked it and threw it, a motorcycle appeared when the smoke cleared.

Trunks handed her a pair of sunglasses, he put on a similar pair, "Put those on, and click the small button on the side."

Usagi did as she was told, when she pushed the button the sunglasses turned into a helmet. Trunks was on the motorcycle his sunglasses were a helmet now as well. Usagi got the behind Trunks and wrapped her arms around his waist. He started the motorcycle, "Hold on tight, Angel."

Trunks drove into the city, Usagi smiled. "Let me know where we are stopping, Angel." Trunks told her. She could hear him clearly over the roar of the engine, that confused her. Laughing Trunks explained, "These have a communication system in them so we can hear and talk to each other over the engine."

"Oh okay, we are going to the shrine. It is a few blocks from here." Usagi said.

Trunks nodded, "Got it, Angel." He revved the engine, and sped down the street.

As the couple neared the Shrine, Trunks saw her friends, the little girl, and the man he is going to hurt, standing waiting on her. Trunks stopped in front of them, Usagi got off first, "I just hit the button again right?" Trunks nodded as he got off and returned the bike to its capsule. He hit the button and his helmet turned back into sunglasses. Usagi's did the same Trunks watched as she hugged and talked to her friends.

His eyes narrowed and got a Vegeta-like glare on his face when he saw Mamoru. "So you're bastard who made Usagi cry."

Everyone's attention turned to Trunks and Mamoru, "We broke up and she cried, what else do you expect?"

Trunks growled, his eyes got darker as he started to act more like his father would in this situation. He stepped closer to Mamoru, "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now."

Usagi stepped between Mamoru and her angry half-Saiyan, "Trunks, honey, it's okay." Trunks' eyes looked down at Usagi who was smiling up at him. "You don't have to kill him."

"Yes I do. He made you cry." Trunks said angrily, "He needs to pay."

"No. Trunks, I have put that behind me." Trunks looked at Usagi then to Mamoru.

He stepped up to him and Trunks closed a hand around his throat and began to squeeze, "I won't kill you, because my Angel doesn't want me to. However, know this, next time I won't stop." He let go and Mamoru was gasping for air. "I can crush your windpipe like it is nothing. I am stronger than you ever will be."

Usagi watched this, Trunks smiled at her, "I told you Angel we are a very possessive race." He said as he put an arm around her, "I didn't even use half of my strength."

The Scouts looked at Trunks and Mamoru, Trunks turned to them. "I apologize for that. I am Trunks Briefs, nice to meet you all in person."

They said hello to him, a bit weary of him though. "Let's show Trunks around!" Usagi suggested as she grabbed Trunks' hand. The group walked down the street and to a park, they sat around on the ground and a bench, "Chibiusa, go play." Usagi told her.

The little girl ran off, Trunks watched her, _'Her energy is similar to Usagi's but different somehow. I can't quite place it.'_

"Trunks, how much can you lift?" Minako asked.

Trunks thought about it, "I am not sure, I don't keep track of that. Besides I don't use weights to train with they are useless for me." He explained, "My father and I use a Gravity Chamber that my Mom invented to train instead."

Ami looked at Trunks, "A Gravity Chamber? What does it do?"

"It multiplies the gravity in a single room, my Dad and I can withstand about 550 times Earth's Gravity." Trunks said as if it were normal.

Trunks scanned the park and his eyes landed on Chibiusa. She was pushed down by a couple of boys. She ran back to the group crying, Chibiusa went into Mamoru's arms.

"Those boys were mean to me." She said.

"It's okay, Chibiusa, just ignore them and they will stop." Mamoru told her.

Trunks scoffed, "No. You should stand up to them. They see you as an easy target, weak and vulnerable." He told her, "If you show them that you are tougher than them they'll leave you alone."

"What do you mean?" She asked him as she looked at Trunks.

Smiling Trunks stood up, "What I mean, little lady, is that you should go over to those little brats and punch them in the face."

"Punch them? I don't know how to punch anyone." Chibiusa said.

Trunks knelt down to her level, "Lucky for you, I am a Martial Artist, I can teach you." He smiled at her.

Chibiusa got out of Mamoru's arms, and went over to stand in front of Trunks. Usagi watched as Trunks was explaining how to make a proper fist to Chibiusa. "Once you have that, then you want to put your whole weight behind the punch." He put his hand on her arm, "Pull back and then launch forward with all the force you can muster."

Chibiusa threw a few punches into the air, "That's it, now to practice actually hitting something." Trunks said, he put his hands up. "Chibiusa I want you to punch my hands, okay? Once I think the punches are solid then you can go and show those bullies who's boss." The Scouts and Mamoru were watching the scene before them.

Chibiusa was punching Trunks' hands, "There, now if they mess with you again punch them." He stood up and Chibiusa was watching him.

"You know a lot about fighting, Trunks." She said.

Trunks laughed and put his hand on her head, "I should, I have only been training to fight since I was old enough to walk."

"Really?" Chibiusa said, "Why are you training to fight?"

Trunks smiled, "My family and friends are all fighters, we do it for fun."

They watched as she ran back to play, Trunks was staring at her. _'She has some power behind those punches, a lot of untapped potential. Does she know of Ki manipulation?'_ He thought as he sat down next to Usagi.

Their eyes were on Chibiusa, "I don't think you should have taught her that." Mamoru said.

"Why not, bastard? It is simple self-defense; everyone should know how to defend themselves." Trunks snapped back.

They heard two boys yell and hold their noses, blood coming out of them. Chibiusa was standing above them her fist out. The boys ran off and Chibiusa was running towards them, she jumped into Trunks' lap. "Thank you!"

She hugged him, "Not a problem." _'I can sense it more now, she has an overwhelming amount of power, where does she get it from?'_

Usagi smiled at Trunks, "Want to go get ice cream? My treat." He offered.

They all nodded, Trunks was carrying Chibiusa in one arm and holding Usagi's hand with the other. "Trunks, you seem like a smart person why are you with Usagi?" Chibiusa asked.

"Why am I with her? Let's see she's funny, has a caring and pure heart, puts others before herself, not to mention she is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." Trunks said with a smile, "And a bunch of other things, why do you ask?"

"She isn't very smart and is a cry baby. Someone who is as handsome as you can have anyone you want." Chibiusa said.

Trunks put her down, "Usagi has strength that you cannot always see, Chibiusa, she may not be book smart but she is intelligent in her own way. As for her being a cry baby, sometimes strength comes from emotions like sadness or anger. Those emotions can drive someone to protect the ones they love." He said, "I know this for a fact, I have seen it."

Usagi smiled at Trunks and hugged his arm, "Thanks, honey."

"It is all true, Angel." He said and kissed her cheek. They arrived at the ice cream stand, and Trunks bought ice cream for everyone.

They sat around eating their ice cream when Trunks felt a very strong and familiar Ki approach them. Trunks looked around, and saw his father behind a bush, _'For the love of Dende why is he here?'_

Trunks saw Vegeta hold up a sign that read _**'Have you mated yet?'**_

Trunks mentally groaned and discreetly shook his head, he saw Vegeta flip the sign over, _**'Get to it, boy. I want strong Grandbrats that can beat Kakarrot's!'**_

Trunks groaned, that got Usagi's attention, "What's wrong Trunks?"

"Nothing, Angel." Trunks stared at his father. Vegeta flew off, Trunks sighed, _'I am going to get it when I get home. Either that or Dad will make sure I know what to do when Usagi and I do eventually mate.'_

It was getting late, and Trunks walked Usagi and Chibiusa home. Chibiusa was on Trunks' back as Usagi was holding his hand. When they arrived at her house, Usagi unlocked the door and the couple stepped inside. "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

Kenji and Ikuko came into the hallway, "Usagi welcome home, and Trunks it is good to see you."

"You as well, Kenji." Trunks said as he let Chibiusa off his back.

"You have grown into such a handsome young man, Trunks." Ikuko said with a smile.

Trunks blushed, "T-Thanks, Ikuko, anyway I should be going. I will call you tomorrow, Angel." He said and kissed her on the lips.

He pulled away, "Goodnight, my Angel." Trunks left the house, Usagi was smiling.

"So you are dating Trunks? That is great honey, he is smart and stable and we know him." Ikuko said with a smile making her daughter blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Why does Chibiusa have that overwhelming power? What would happen when a villain comes to attack? What will the Scouts do when they find out about Trunks and his power? I am also changing the relationship between Usagi and Chibiusa a bit, they will still fight, but Usagi understands that she is away from home and lonely and only a little kid. I am also changing the Black Moon arc a bit for this, since the Scouts now have access to the Dragon Balls which are much stronger than the Silver Crystal. Sorry for the long Author's note! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Chibiusa's secret**

Trunks told his father about Chibiusa and the power he sensed, "What do you think? Her power reminds me of Usagi's but it is combine with another and I can't place it."

Vegeta looked at his son, "Try and have her release her energy, maybe she doesn't know she has it." He said as he threw a punch at Trunks. Trunk blocked it and countered.

When their training session ended, Trunks was happy his father didn't bring up the idea of mating with Usagi, he thinks his Mom helped him out. He took a shower and decided to do some work for his Mom on his computer when he was getting a video call.

Trunks accepted the call, he smiled when he saw Usagi in the screen with her friends. Her friends were drooling a bit, when they noticed Trunks just had a towel around his shoulders and no shirt. "Hello, Angel."

"Hi, Trunks. How is everything today?" She asked.

"Exhausting, Princess. Dad put me through hell, Mom is teaching me the workings of the company, but enough about that. How has your day been?"

Usagi smiled brightly, "Trunks you won't believe it, I got an 80% on the math test I had. The tutor that we worked with helped that or maybe because you made it easy for me to understand." She said showing him her test, "Everyone was shocked they thought it was a fluke, Mom is making me some of her famous lemon pie because of it."

Trunks smiled, "I know you can do it, maybe some one-on-one work helps or maybe it was me." He winked at her, "Anything else, happen?"

She nodded, "We had an attack today, they seem to be after Chibiusa."

Ami spoke up, "I noticed Chibiusa glowed gold a bit when she was scared."

'_She glowed gold? Does she have Saiyan blood?'_ Trunks thought.

"Speaking of which where is the little brat?" He asked.

"She is taking a nap on Rei's bed right now, it wore her out." Usagi said, "Poor girl."

"Who are they and why do they want her?" Trunks asked his curiosity was peaked.

The Scouts shrugged, "We don't know, they seem to take energy and the people who are attacking have an upside down crescent moon on their foreheads and its black." Rei told him.

Trunks looked at the Scouts, "I can ask a couple of my friends if they have heard anything like this before. They are Namekians and are a very knowledgeable race of aliens." He told them, "I can have them look into it, and if all else fails we have a way to find these people."

"And what is that way?" Luna asked.

Trunks smiled, "Something that is stronger than Usagi's Silver Crystal."

Artemis looked at the half-Saiyan, "There is nothing stronger than the Crystal." He told Trunks.

"Yes there is, they are considered to be a myth." Trunks said, "I only want to use them as a last resort."

The Scouts were talking when they heard a scream, coming from Trunks' end of the call, "YOU'RE WHAT, WOMAN?"

Usagi looked at Trunks. "Was that Vegeta?"

"Yeah, it was. I wonder what they are fighting about this time." Trunks said, "Sorry you have to hear that."

"It's okay, honey. I am worried about Chibiusa, can you come by tomorrow in case there is another attack?"

"Yeah, I can. I'll call you later tonight, I am going to go and see why my father yelled." He ended the call. Trunks got up from his bed and went to the living room to see his parents talking.

"Dad, why did you yell?" Trunks asked.

Bulma smiled, "Trunks, I have some good news. You are going to be a big brother."

"I-I am?" He said with a smile, "That's awesome! Mom would you mind if I spend a few days in Juban with Usagi?"

"Of course." She said with a smile.

Trunks smiled and went back to his room, he got out his phone and texted Usagi. _**'Angel, good news I can come for a few days, and guess what!'**_

Trunks waited for his Angel to text him back, _**'I don't know, Trunks, and that is so great.'**_

'_**I am going to be a big brother!'**_

'_**That's awesome! I can't wait to see you'**_

He smiled at his phone, the next day he got ready to head to Juban, his father made him take weighted clothes to keep up with his training. He waved good bye to his parents and flew off, Trunks landed in the park and scanned around for Usagi's Ki. When he located it, he walked in that direction. Trunks saw Usagi in her school uniform standing next to her friends, "Hey there, Angel." He said.

She turned around and hugged him tightly, "I am so glad you are here."

"How can he help us?" Makoto asked.

Trunks looked at her, "I have plenty of power and I have faced down many enemies."

"Really? I know you mentioned being a Saiyan. What is that?" She asked.

"The Saiyans are a warrior race of aliens, bred from birth to fight. I have a lot of power, so I can help you out in your fights, Scouts." Trunks told them, "I am the son of the Prince of the Saiyans."

They walked down the street and saw Chibiusa cowering away from a woman with green hair and a black crescent moon on her forehead, "Come with me you little brat."

"Get away from her!" Trunks yelled.

The woman turned around, "Usagi, transform. I will handle this until you are ready." Trunks told her.

"My, my aren't you the handsome one." She said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Esmeraude. Stay out of this."

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice. In the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said. "Let her go. Negatrash and deal with us."

Chibiusa saw Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts along with Trunks. Trunks smirked at Esmeraude, "I would do as she says, or you will get hurt."

Sailor Moon and the Scouts charge towards Esmeraude. Trunks moved very fast and grabbed Chibiusa and moved her back to where Tuxedo Mask appeared, "Chibiusa, stay here okay? I won't let that woman get you. I promise." Trunks told her, he turned back to the fight.

He screamed getting everyone's attention they saw him with a golden aura, his hair went up and turned gold. His eyes turned green, "You have never faced off against a Super Saiyan have you?"

Esmeraude eyes widened, "Y-You're a Super Saiyan."

Trunks laughed and moved in front of her, "Yes I am, and tell whoever you work for that if you want Chibiusa you have to go through me."

Chibiusa looked around and saw the Scouts hurt. She was getting mad _'They are hurting my friends…I have to do something.'_ Her energy was rising along with her anger. "Don't hurt them!"

She yelled, Trunks felt her energy spike. He looked back at her and his eyes widened her hair was flashing from pink to blonde then back. Her eyes went from red to green to red again, _'She has Saiyan blood! That's it!'_

Trunks punched Esmeraude, and she left leaving a monster to deal with. Trunks used his Gallick Gun to destroy the monster. Trunks let his Super Saiyan form fall and he knelt down to Chibiusa, "Chibiusa, please tell who your parents are. You have Saiyan blood." He said as the Scouts gathered around them.

"W-What do you mean Trunks?" She asked.

"You saw how my hair changed?" Chibiusa nodded, "I can do that because I am a Saiyan too. Well, half, but that doesn't matter. Can you tell us the truth about who you are?"

She shifted as the Scouts went back into their civilian forms. "I-I can't…" She said.

Trunks sighed, "I can help you harness your Saiyan powers." He offered with a smile. He picked her up and held her. She nodded to Trunks.

She hugged him crying, "Thank you for protecting me."

He hugged her back, Usagi went up to Chibiusa, "We will always keep you safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Will Chibiusa tell everyone who she is? What will Trunks do now he knows she's a Saiyan?**

**Chapter 8: Trunks Plan**

Trunks held Chibiusa because she was scared, and walked with Usagi. "Are you sure she has Saiyan blood?" She asked Trunks as the others walked behind them.

"Yes, I could sense that she has an energy similar to yours and another I couldn't place until I saw her have a flicker of Super Saiyan."

"Her energy is similar to mine?" Usagi questioned, "Why?"

Trunks stopped walking, _'Could this be a situation similar to the one with the Future Version of me and Black? Time Travel? It could happen…'_

"Trunks?" Usagi said, "Trunks, is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Let's get to Rei's place I have a theory and I want to ask Chibiusa about it."

The group walked back to Rei's temple and went up the stairs. "Why so many stairs?" Usagi whined. Trunks smiled, "Want me to carry you, Angel?"

"Can you?" He nodded and she got on his back and had Chibiusa in one of his arms. The others were shocked as he continued up the stairs like it was normal.

Once he made it to the top, Trunks let Chibiusa out of his arms and let Usagi get off his back. She smiled and kissed Trunks on the cheek, the others came up and went into Rei's room.

"So what did you want to ask?" Usagi questioned.

Trunks turned to the little pink haired girl, "Are you a time-traveler?"

"Time travel? Trunks did you get hit in the head? That's impossible." Ami said.

Trunks sighed, "I know it sounds crazy, but it is not impossible. I should know, I met an alternate future version of myself a few months back." He explained, "He need help in his time, so I ask again. Chibiusa are you from the future?"

She looked at the floor and nodded, "Are these bad guys from that time too?" He asked. Again she nodded.

She started to tear up, "T-They made my Mommy fall into an external sleep." Chibiusa cried into Trunks' chest, "M-My D-Daddy can't help h-he's o-off planet r-right now."

Trunks hugged her, "Don't worry, Chibiusa, we will get these guys and wake your Mommy up. I promise you this."

Usagi looked at her and then to Trunks, "Trunks is right, Chibiusa, we will figure this out."

Trunks smiled at the young girl, "I have some friends who are the most powerful people I know in this universe. Maybe they can help." Trunks told her, "I just have to think of something really good to feed them."

Chibiusa smiled at Trunks, "Who are your friends?" She asked, "And why do you have to feed them?"

"They love food, and my friend is the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus."

"A God of Destruction is your friend?" Usagi said, "How can he help?"

Trunks laughed at their shock, "He loves Earth food, maybe I can ask my Dad, Goten, Goku, and probably Gohan to help us out as well."

"Are they as strong as you?" Rei asked.

"Goten and I have the same strength, Dad and Goku are stronger though by a lot. Gohan is just below them, since he started to train with Piccolo again." Trunks told them, "Goku and my Dad are always up for a fight."

Artemis got on the table, "What is this item you have that is stronger than the Silver Crystal."

"Items, Artemis. They are the Dragon Balls." Trunks said, "Luckily, we have all seven of them in our possession." Trunks told them.

Chibiusa and the others looked so confused, "What are Dragon Balls?"

Trunks thought about how to explain them, "It would be easier to show you."

Usagi saw the sun start to set, "We should be getting home, it's late."

Trunks got up with Usagi and Chibiusa, and walked them home. "Where will you stay, Trunks?"

"With you. I am sure your parents won't mind." He said with a smile. Usagi playfully rolled her eyes, and Chibiusa looked up at Trunks.

Usagi unlocked the door, and the three stepped in. "Mom, Dad I'm home." She called out. There was no answer, they walked into the kitchen and Usagi saw a note on the counter. _**'Usagi and Chibiusa, you will be alone tonight, your father and I have to go with Shingo to an away game. Stay safe. Love Mom.'**_

"Looks like it is just us." Usagi said. She turned to Trunks, "I guess we need a big, strong man here tonight to protect us."

He smiled, "I guess you do." Trunks turned to Chibiusa, "How about we have a nice relaxing night?" He suggested.

Both girls nodded, "Okay then. Angel, order some pizzas on me. Chibiusa, you go pick out some movies you want to watch, okay?"

Usagi and Chibiusa ran off doing their tasks, Trunks smiled and went into the kitchen where Usagi was placing the pizza order, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Once Usagi had the order in she turned around to face him. He leaned down and kissed her, Usagi giggled as Trunks kissed down her neck, "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Trunks." They kissed again.

"Eww gross." They heard Chibiusa say.

Trunks laughed, "Do you have the movies picked out Chibiusa?"

She nodded and skipped towards the living room, Trunks grabbed Usagi's hand, "I guess we should follow."

The couple came into the room, "All right, brat, what are we watching?"

Chibiusa smiled, "This one!" She held up the movie, _The Little Mermaid._ Trunks smiled slightly, "Put it in, Chibiusa."

They sat on the couch as the movie started, Trunks didn't care for the movie to much but he watched it because it would make Chibiusa happy. Usagi was cuddling with Trunks during the movie. There was a knock on the door, Trunks went to get it. He paid for the pizzas and brought them into the living room. "Food's here."

"We aren't allowed to eat in here and watch TV." Chibiusa said.

Trunks smiled, "Well we are in charge tonight, and I say since you had such a hard day we can eat in here and finish the movie."

Usagi smiled at Trunks as they ate and finished the movie, "Chibiusa, it is time for your bath." Usagi said.

Chibiusa pouted as Usagi took her to the bath, when they were out of sight Trunks got out his phone. He called his mom, "Hey Mom, I need a couple favors."

"_**Sure, sweetie, what is it?"**_

"Can you get Dad, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Beerus here? Tomorrow?"

"_**I can try, Trunks, why?"**_

"A young girl here, named Chibiusa, is from the future and is being targeted by some bad people. We need some help, and she also has some Saiyan blood. I saw here flicker into a Super Saiyan for a few moments."

"_**That is interesting, I will see what I can do. Stay safe okay?"**_

Trunks thanked his mother and hung up, _'It is up to Mom now, I hope she can get them to come.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Will the other Z-fighters and Lord Beerus help? What will Vegeta do? Will Chibiusa be punished for messing with time?**

**Chapter 9: Scouts and the Z-Fighters**

When Chibiusa was done in her bath she came down with Usagi behind her, "Ready for bed?" Trunks asked.

Chibiusa nodded, Trunks picked her up, "Let's put this little one to bed, Angel." Usagi and Trunks went to Chibiusa's room. Trunks put Chibiusa on her bed, "Goodnight, Chibiusa." Trunks said.

Chibiusa laid down and Usagi covered her up, "Goodnight, Chibiusa, if you need anything tonight we will be down the hall." Usagi told her.

Nodding in understanding Chibiusa curled up under the blankets, Trunks and Usagi left the room as the young girl started to fall asleep. Usagi had Trunks leave the door ajar, they went back to the living and started to clean up. "You are good with kids, Trunks."

"Thanks, Angel. I babysit a friend's daughter named Marron sometimes, and I also help Goten when he watches Gohan's little girl named Pan." Trunks told her.

Usagi sat down on the couch when Luna came into the room, "Trunks, have you contacted your friends?" She asked.

"Yes, Luna. My Mom is contacting them; she has the ability to get ahold of Lord Beerus." Trunks explained, "I should have an answer in the morning."

Luna looked at the young half-Saiyan, "Are you sure Lord Beerus can help us? I have heard of him and he isn't the nicest person."

"He is fine, and I am sure he will. If not him then his angel assistant/guide Whis. Whis and my Mom are good friends." He told the black cat.

The cat sighed, "I hope you are right about this, Trunks."

"I am, Luna. Besides look at Chibiusa, she's adorable I doubt we will have any problem convincing them to help." Trunks said as Usagi yawned.

Trunks stood up, "We will talk more in the morning, let's get to bed, Angel." He held his hand out to Usagi who took it with a smile.

They walked into her room, "Get ready for bed." Trunks told her as he sat on her bed.

She looked over at him, "Where will you sleep?" She asked as he took off his jacket.

Smirking he grabbed her hands, "In here with you, of course."

Usagi blushed, _'In my room? With no parents…The girls will be so jealous and mad.'_

"We won't do anything, Angel, if that has you worried. I won't pressure you into anything."

Usagi still blushing looked into his blue eyes, "Quite the gentleman." He smiled. Usagi got her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Trunks just removed his belt from his pants and got on her bed. Usagi came into the room, "Ready." She got under the blankets and Trunks stayed above them.

She cuddled up to him, and fell asleep. Trunks kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her. He fell asleep, Trunks woke up before Usagi and smiled. Trunks got up from the bed and went to check on Chibiusa, he opened her door she was still sleeping. He smiled and went to the kitchen, _'Should I make them some breakfast?'_

He started to look through the fridge when his phone rang, "Hey Mom."

"_**Sweetie, I got everyone you asked to come today around one. Goten will take them to the Temple okay?"**_

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"_**I know. Anyway, say hi to Usagi for me."**_

"I will, bye Mom." Trunks hung up as he heard movement from upstairs. Usagi and Chibiusa walked into the kitchen, "Morning, I have some good news."

Usagi and Chibiusa sat down at the table, as Trunks was getting some pans. "What's that honey?"

"My Mom got everyone to come and help us. They will be at Rei's around one." He told them as he started to make breakfast.

He served them the food, they ate and cleaned up, "Go get ready and we will head over." Trunks waited for them by the door. Once they were ready Usagi grabbed Trunks' hand and Chibiusa grabbed his other hand.

Trunks, Usagi, and Chibiusa arrived at Rei's temple, "Morning!" Usagi called to her friends happily.

"Rei, my friends will arrive here soon." Trunks told her, "So be ready."

The group waited until one when a group of five people came. They were all touching on man with spiky black hair and eyes similar to Goten's who was with them, and who was wearing an orange Gi. Next to him, was a man with flame-like black hair and a stern expression and piercing black eyes. The other man was also wearing an orange Gi and looked like Goten and the other man. The other two with them the Scouts could believe were real.

One was a purple cat-like person wearing an Egyptian style necklace. The other had a staff, white hair, and was smiling. "Salutations, Scouts." He said.

Trunks went up to them, "Everyone these are my friends." Trunks pointed to each person, "This is Goku, Goten and Gohan's father, my father Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Goten's brother, Lord Beerus, and Whis."

Beerus looked at Chibiusa, "So this is the girl who has meddled in time. I should tell you that is strictly forbidden, only a select few deities can travel through time." He said, "Maybe I should punish you."

Trunks stepped between them, "Come on, Beerus, she's only a little girl. Can't you give her a warning?"

"Fine."

Goku laughed, "Anyway, where are these bad guys? I can find them and we can go to their leader and take them out."

Vegeta looked at Chibiusa as the others talked, _'She looks like Usagi, and has the power of a Saiyan. Could she be my grandbrat?'_

Goku got down to Chibiusa's level, "Ready to go, little lady?"

She nodded, "Okay then, everyone has to be touching me." Goku said. Everyone placed a hand on Goku, he then put two fingers to his forehead. In what seemed like a second, everyone was standing in a place that had dark crystals all around.

"I would transform, Angel. We don't know when the fight will begin." Trunks told the girls. They nodded and transformed, Trunks turned to Beerus, "Are you going to fight?"

"No. I just want to punish these guys for messing in time." Beerus said.

Trunks smiled, "Chibiusa, you are going to stay here with Uncle Beerus and Uncle Whis okay? They can keep you safe and away from the fighting."

She shook her head, "No. They want me, I can help."

Vegeta stepped forward, "Trunks, let her come if she has Saiyan abilities, as you claim, she can help."

Trunks thought about it, "Fine, but stay close to me."

She nodded, the group started to walk down the dark, narrow hallway when a figure stepped out from behind a pillar. The Z-Fighters readied Ki-blasts in their hands and pointed them at the man. This man had the upside-down crescent moon, he wore a blue suit with dark blue hair and blue eyes, "Please don't, I am Sapphire, I want to help you." The man said, "My brother, Diamond, has been brainwashed by The Wise-Man, and I don't want to fight."

"Why should we believe you?" Trunks asked.

"I know that you shouldn't but please I renounce the Wise-Man's ways. I can lead you to him."

Goku lowered his hand, "I don't feel any negative energy from him. I say we trust him."

"You trust anyone, Kakarrot." Vegeta said.

"Trust me, Vegeta, can you feel negative energy? Any of you?" Goku questioned.

"He's right. Sapphire we trust you. You need to act normal." Trunks told him.

Sapphire nodded, "Diamond's area is further down but there will be obstacles."

Goku laughed, "We can handle them."

Sapphire walked away, Goku turned to the others, "Shall we?"

Before they could make it very far, they were cut off by a man in cloak, "You won't interfere." He sent them to a different part of the castle, separating them. Venus and Jupiter were together, Mercury and Gohan, Goten and Mars, Goku and Vegeta, Trunks and Sailor Moon. Lord Beerus and Whis were separated but they weren't worried.

Sailor Moon looked at Trunks, "Where is Chibiusa?"

"I don't know; we will find her." Trunks said.

-Goten and Mars-

"Mars, look, I know you don't like me but we have to work together to find the others."

She crossed her arms, "Can't you just do what your father did?"

"Instant Transmission? No, I can't."

-Goku and Vegeta-

"Where the hell are we?"

"We are still in the castle, I can feel the others, let's go."

-Gohan and Mercury-

"We should head that way." Mercury said using her computer to try and find the others.

"I agree." They headed in the direction Mercury pointed out.

-Venus and Jupiter-

They walked in a direction figuring they would eventually meet with people.

-Sailor Moon and Trunks-

They walked down the hallway, "This is a maze."

Trunks grabbed her hands, "Don't worry, Angel, we will defeat these people, find Chibiusa, and get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Will our heroes be reunited? What chaos will the encounter? Where is Chibiusa?**

**Chapter 10: Chaos Ensues**

Trunks and Sailor Moon were looking into different rooms, for any sign of their friends and family. Esmeraude was watching them, "You think you can beat us so easily?" She asked coming out of the shadows.

"Yes, I do." Trunks said, "Where is Chibiusa?"

She laughed, "Why would I tell you?"

Trunks' anger was raising, he went Super Saiyan, "You should tell me, or I will kill you."

Trunks and Sailor Moon moved together to fight against her. While Trunks was distracted someone put a hand over Sailor Moon's mouth and knocked her unconscious. She was dragged away.

Meanwhile, Goten and Mars were in their own fight against Rubeus. "Mars, get behind me."

"Why should I?" She asked as she attacked Rubeus.

Goten turned into a Super Saiyan, "Trust me." Goten knew he was injured but he had to protect people, when Mars got behind him he readied his strongest attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goten's attack engulfed Rubeus and killed him. Goten fell to the floor on his knees holding pressure to his side where Rubeus stabbed him.

Mars noticed this, "Are you okay?" She asked kneeling next to him.

He flashed her a smile, "I am fine, Mars. Let's get going." Goten tried to stand up but the pain kept him down.

"You are not fine, stupid." Mars said. "Let me help you stop the bleeding; you aren't going to be any help injured."

Mars looked around for some scrap cloth, when she found some she found some water and dunked the cloth in the water. "Remove your shirt." She told him.

Goten smirked, "If you wanted to see me shirtless, all you had to do is ask." Goten told her with a wink.

Mars sighed, as she helped Goten with his shirt, "He got you good, didn't he?"

"I will be fine; we can heal pretty fast." Goten told her as he winced slightly as she put the cloth against his wound.

She was cleaning his wound, they sat in silence as Mars worked. "There now it won't get infected. Let's go." Mars helped Goten to his feet.

"When we win this, would you go on a date with me?" Goten asked her as he was leaning against her as they walked.

Mars looked at Goten, "You won't give up will you?"

Goten smiled at her, "Nope. Saiyans don't know when to give up."

She giggled at him, "Okay. One date."

Goten smiled, they walked around a corner when Goten sensed a familiar power. Using his energy, he flared it so that the power felt can sense it too. Mars stopped when she heard people approach them. She saw Gohan and Mercury find them, Gohan went up to his brother and shook his head as Mars told Mercury what happened, "Here, Goten a sensu bean."

The Scouts were curious about what Gohan gave this brother, "A sensu bean can heal any injury." Gohan told them.

"Since we now have you, let's find the others."

They agreed and continued down the area.

Usagi woke up on a bed and saw noticed that she wore a dress similar to Serenity's. She looked around and realized her brooch wasn't on her. Usagi felt it next to, "Trunks?" She called out.

"Your Prince is not here, Princess." A voice told her from the shadows.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

A man with white-sliver hair and blue eyes, came out of the shadows. "I am Prince Diamond, Serenity." He stepped closer to her, "You are in my room, I want you to rule by my side."

Usagi was trying to protest but she couldn't, tears streamed down her cheeks. Diamond inched closer to her as he lifted her chin. He kissed her, _'Trunks. Please.'_

Diamond pulled away with a smile on his face, both of them heard a low, deep growl. They looked up and saw Trunks with his sword in handhis eyes were red. "Step away from her!" Trunks growled out.

"Are you going to stop me?" Diamond questioned. Trunk jumped down from the window getting between Diamond and Usagi.

Trunks put his sword to Diamond's neck, Trunks was angry, "You touched what is mine!" He growled out, "Your filthy sent is on her!"

Diamond laughed, "You aren't good for her."

Trunks went Super Saiyan, with his anger over Diamond kissing Usagi, made him get stronger. Usagi saw his eyes go white, a blue aura was with his Super Saiyan form. Diamond was scared, he never saw this form before. "I will kill you." Trunks said.

Diamond backed up, Trunks stepped forward, he made dents in the floor with each step he took. He raised his sword again to Diamond, Trunks put his sword through Diamond's chest. Trunks stood over him, and raised his hand forming a Ki blast and shooting it through his chest. Trunks removed his sword and put it back in the sheath. Usagi was now standing beside the bed, "Trunks? Honey?"

He turned to her, he was still in this new form, once he saw Usagi was safe he dropped this form and went back to normal. Trunks hugged her tightly, "I am so sorry, Angel, I should have stopped him from taking you."

She hugged him back, "I am fine, Trunks. You saved me, I knew you would."

Trunks kissed her, _'She is mine! I need to make sure she stays that way.'_

"Trunks, we should get to the others." Usagi said, "They are probably worried."

Looking into her eyes, Trunks pulled her close, "Usagi." His voice was deep.

"Trunks is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Be my mate."

She looked at Trunks confused, "What?"

"Let me make you my mate. This makes us married in Saiyan terms, our bond will be stronger than an actual marriage." Trunks told her, "I love you, Usagi. Be my mate."

"W-What will we have to do?"

Trunks looked at her, "I have to bite you."

"Bite me?"

"Yes, on your neck, it should only hurt for a few moments. Once we are mated you will get some abilities of mine." He explained.

"Like what?"

Trunks picked her up and went out the same window that he came in, once they were out of that room Trunks put Usagi down, "Well," He began, "Our healing ability, our enhanced senses, and we will be able to feel each other's emotions."

Usagi looked at Trunks, "You'll always be around to protect me? Love me? Do you promise me that?" She asked him.

"I promise. Does that mean you'll be my mate?" He asked. She nodded. Trunks had her tilt her head to the side, "This is going to hurt for a few minutes and I'm sorry." Trunks felt his fangs come out, like Vegeta told him they would. He bit down, this was making a mark on her for all to see she was his. When Trunks was done he pulled away, the mark was permeant and similar to his mother's and ChiChi's.

"There, sorry." Trunks said. "My Mom has a mark and she hides it under a scarf."

Trunks waited as Usagi transformed, they went looking for their friends. "I can sense some power that way, Angel." They walked down the way and saw everyone, minus Beerus and Whis, standing talking to a hologram of a man.

"Usagi!" The Scouts cried out as they ran to her. "Are you okay?"

Trunks looked at the man, "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Endymion; I can lead you to Chibiusa." He said.

"Why should we trust you?" Trunks asked again.

Sailor Moon stepped to Trunks, "Endymion is Mamoru's past self. I think we can trust him."

He crossed his arms, "Fine. Take us to her."

The group followed him, Vegeta noticed Trunks was more protective of Usagi than normal. They entered a huge room and a platform came up from the floor. Laying there was Chibiusa, Sailor Moon ran over to her and picked her up, "She's okay."

"Sailor Moon, Trunks," Prince Endymion said getting theirs and everyone's attention. "She is your daughter."

Both of their faces turned red immediately. "W-What?"

"Chibiusa is your daughter, she is the Princess of Crystal Tokyo where you are the King and Queen."

They looked at each other, then to Chibiusa, then back to each other, their faces still red.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: What will happen now that Trunks and Usagi know the future? What about the others finding out about Trunks mating Usagi? **

**Chapter 11: Future Showdown**

Trunks looked at Prince Endymion, "So if I am the King where am I during this?"

"You were called away for business." He explained. "We think that the Black Moon Clan, have been watching us for months, maybe even years. They were afraid to attack with you here, when you had to leave they waited for a day and then put their plan into action."

Trunks got mad, "Have you tried to contact me and tell me this was happening?"

"We have tried, but you are too far out." Endymion said, "You should be back any time now."

Trunks put an arm around Sailor Moon protectively, another person came into view with Endymion. "Endymion, what the hell has happened?!" The person was wearing traditional Saiyan Royal Armor, his hair was lavender and eyes blue. Trunks looked up and saw a future version of himself there.

"King Trunks, it seems that the Black Moon Clan attacked a day after you left."

"And my Mate? Where is she?" King Trunks asked as he noticed the others.

"She was put into an enteral sleep."

King Trunks turned to the group, "Young me. Do me a favor and kick these guys' asses for me."

"You got it." He said, "Anything else?"

King Trunks saw Chibiusa in Sailor Moon's arms, she woke up. "Usagi Small Lady Serenity." King Trunks said with his arms crossed.

"D-Daddy." Chibiusa said.

King Trunks knelt down to her level when she got out of Sailor Moon's arms, "Chibiusa, be good for them okay? Your Mother and I will be waiting for your return."

Chibiusa started to cry, "D-Daddy I was so scared! I-I didn't know what to do."

"Honey, calm down, you aren't in trouble. You have my stubbornness and your mother's strong will." He laughed, "Once you have something in your mind you do it."

King Trunks stood up, he looked over at his father, "Dad, Goku, good to see you both."

"You don't see us often?"

King Trunks laughed, "No, you both are busy. Dad, you take Whis up on his offer. Don't worry, Mom goes with you, both of you visit time to time."

"What offer, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "When I asked Whis to train me, he said he would only if I agreed to become the next God of Destruction."

"Oh okay, that's awesome Vegeta." Goku said smiling.

King Trunks laughed, "Never change, Goku."

"What about me?" Goku asked excitedly.

"You help to protect all the Universes, not just ours. You and Dad have some friendly sparring sessions." King Trunks said laughing. "They almost always create giant holes in the Earth that Dende has to fix."

"Dude, we found where Serenity is." Goten's voice came over.

"Yeah, I'll be right there Goten! Take good care of our Mate and Chibiusa okay?..I love you both." He walked out of sight.

Vegeta smirked, at his son, "Well done, Trunks." He said.

"Dad, we can do this later, let's just find this Wiseman guy and take him down." Trunks said.

Mars noticed a mark on Sailor Moon's neck, "Wait, Usagi, what happened to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean Mars?" Usagi asked.

"There is a mark on your neck, it looks like you have been bitten." Mars said making Usagi show the others her mark.

Vegeta smirked and looked at his son, "About time, Trunks."

Mercury looked over at the Saiyan Prince, "What are you talking about?"

"He mated with her." Vegeta said, "We Saiyans bite out mates to make the bond between us stronger."

The Scouts glared at Trunks, "You bit her?!"

"Yes. She is my mate." Trunks told them.

"Mate? What in the world does that mean?" Rei asked.

"Girls, it's okay. I wanted it too, Trunks and I are married in Saiyan terms."

"MARRIED?" They yelled.

Trunks went up to Usagi, "Yes, married."

They walked down to find the Wise-Man, _'This Wise-Man is going to pay! For making my Mate fall into an eternal sleep, and for scaring my daughter! His death is going to be slow and painful.'_

Vegeta came up to his son, "Trunks, walk with me…Kakarrot, keep an eye on Trunks' mate and child!"

"You got it, Vegeta!" Goku said happily.

Vegeta and Trunks walked a head of the group, "I know what you are thinking, boy."

Trunks looked at his father, "You want to kill him slowly and painfully, don't you?"

"Yes, you would do the same if it was Mom."

"I am not denying that, just know this. Since your mate bond is still new, she can feel everything you are feeling now. It might make her worried, she can also feel your pain, after a while you can control what she feels." Vegeta told Trunks, "When I first Mated with Bulma, she could feel the pain and stress I was under getting ready for the Androids. She was in so much pain, I had to distance myself from her, she could still feel it but not as bad."

"I-I didn't know that." Trunks said glancing back at Usagi who was talking to Rei and the others, "Since we are so close now if I get hurt she can feel it?"

Vegeta nodded, "I know you want to kill this guy, but think about her."

Trunks sighed, "What would you do?"

Vegeta smirked, "I would kill the bastard. Look what I did when Beerus slapped your mother."

"What about her pain if I get hurt?"

Vegeta smirked and glanced back at his son's mate, "She is strong, I am sure she can handle it. You chose a great mate."

"Thanks, Dad." Trunks said with a smile.

They made it to the innermost room and busted through the door, "Wise-Man!" Trunks yelled. "Show yourself!"

A man with a robe and a staff with a crystal ball on it came to them, "You brought the Silver Crystal to me."

"We won't let you get what you want!" Goku said, "You may have dealt with a normal Super Saiyan, never two that have the power of Gods."

Vegeta and Goku went Super Saiyan God, their hair and eyes turned red. Their aura was also red, "That power, it-it's incredible." Jupiter remarked.

Goku and Vegeta charged at the man with different attacks, "Final Flash!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

The two beams merged into one, hitting the Wise-Man head-on. Trunks and Goten made sure the others were safe when the force of the attacks shook the walls and made cracks in the ceiling. Trunks held Chibiusa and Usagi close to him, Trunks could sense that Usagi and Chibiusa were scared, "It's okay, as long as I am here nothing will happen to you. I promise you."

When the attack ended all that remained was a cloak, "I don't sense him anymore, he's gone."

Goku returned everyone back to Rei's Temple, Goten and Trunks bid farewell to their fathers, "So, Rei when do you want to go out on our date?"

Trunks laughed, "Did I miss something?"

Goten smiled at his best friend, "Yep. Rei agreed to go on a date with me."

The Scouts detransformed, "That was intense." Minako said.

Usagi smiled and looked up at Trunks, who was holding Chibiusa, "How about I take my two girls out for some dinner?" He asked.

"Yes!" Usagi cried out excitedly.

"Let me know how the date goes, dude. Shall we go?" Trunks said. Goten gave him a thumbs up as he and Usagi with Chibiusa walked away.

Trunks listened as Chibiusa and Usagi were talking about the food they wanted and some new manga that was out. _'I promise that I will keep you safe.'_

"Trunks?" Chibiusa asked quietly.

"Yes, my little Princess?"

Chibiusa looked nervous, "C-Can you teach me to go Super Saiyan?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: How will Trunks bond with Chibiusa? How will her training go? Sorry for the lack of updating I had some things come up and I haven't had time to write. Anyway, I don't own anything and please enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Chibiusa's Training**

"You want to learn to go Super Saiyan?"

She nodded happily, "You are so strong, please Daddy?"

'_She just called me 'Daddy' it is so weird.'_

"Okay, Princess." Trunks said, "It will take some work are you willing to do it?"

Chibiusa nodded, "I will do whatever it takes."

Trunks smiled, and nodded back. Chibiusa's and Usagi's stomachs growled, Trunks laughed. "I should feed my girls huh?"

Both of them were embarrassed, Trunks took them to where they wanted and bought them all the food they could eat. Trunks smiled as they ate, _'Both of them have an appetite of a Saiyan. I am very happy about that.' _He thought with a smile.

"Trunks, where will you stay tonight? I doubt my parents will let you sleep over since we are dating." Usagi asked.

"Angel, we are mated. I can sleep with you regardless of what your parents say." Trunks told her.

Usagi blushed slightly, "We could always move-in together." Trunks said with a smile.

Her face got even redder, "You're adorable when you blush." Trunks kissed her cheek, "I love you, Usagi."

Chibiusa laughed at Usagi's embarrassment, "Chibiusa we will start your training tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She said with a smile.

They left once they had finished their food, Trunks walked the two girls home. "Come in and hang out. We have to tell my parents that we are mated." Usagi said as she unlocked the door.

"Let's wait a bit on the last part, Angel, don't need your parents yelling at me." Trunks said as he and Chibiusa entered the house.

Kenji saw them and smiled, "Usagi welcome home. Hello Trunks."

"Kenji, how are you?" Trunks asked with a bow.

"I am fine, thanks for asking."

Ikuko came out of the kitchen, "Oh Trunks, are you joining us for dinner?"

"If you don't mind." Trunks said laughing, "Would it be alright if I stay here tonight? It would take me a while to get home."

"Of course, Trunks." Ikuko said with a smile. She went back into the kitchen, Trunks, Usagi, and Chibiusa all went to Usagi's room.

Trunks sat on the floor, "Chibiusa, let me tell you about going Super first okay before we try it."

Chibiusa nodded and looked at him, "First it takes a lot of energy to use, you may not be able to stay in the form for as long as I can. Second you have to have a pure or righteous heart, which I know you do, so that one you don't have to worry about. The third and final thing is that it takes some strong emotions like anger or sadness."

"Is it scary?"

Trunks leaned back, "At first it is, but then you get used to it."

"What else can I do?" Chibiusa asked.

"Most likely anything I can. Which means you can shoot Ki blasts, which I will teach you. Your strength is higher than a normal persons' and your senses are heightened as well, and if you want to I can teach you how to fly." Trunks told her.

Usagi's and Chibiusa's eyes lit up, "Would you take me flying?" They asked at the same time. Usagi and Chibiusa growled and started to argue with each other.

"Angel, Chibiusa, I will take you both flying. Now, stop fighting or I won't."

"Okay…" They said.

Chibiusa looked up at Trunks, "Will my training be hard?"

Trunk shook his head, "No, I won't have your training be like mine is with my father. His is intense." Trunks said, "I will start you out with some of the easier techniques I know."

She nodded, "Trunks! Usagi! Chibiusa! Dinner." Ikuko yelled up the stairs.

They got up and went down to the table, Shingo looked up and saw Trunks. "Who is this?" He asked gesturing to Trunks.

"My name is Trunks; I'm dating your sister."

Shingo looked at Trunks for a few moments as the three sat down, "You seem so COOL!" Shingo said excitedly, "What all do you do?"

Trunks smiled, "I'm a Martial Artist, I know how to sword fight, I can drive most any vehicle." Trunks listed off.

"So cool!" Shingo said.

Usagi smiled as her brother and Trunks were getting along, "Sis, I like him better than your old boyfriend."

The whole family talked about their day and asked Trunks some questions about himself. When dinner was over, "Thank you for dinner and for letting me stay." Trunks said with a smile.

Trunks helped Usagi get Chibiusa ready for bed, they laid her down on the bed, "We will start training after school tomorrow." Trunks told her.

"Okay. I love you." Chibiusa said as Usagi covered her up.

They walked out of the room hand-in-hand, Usagi opened her door to her room. She shut the door, Trunks pulled her close. He kissed her neck on the spot of her mark, she giggled, "Trunks…stop."

He pulled away, "We should get to bed as well, since you have school in the morning."

"Don't remind me." Usagi mumbled.

Trunks laughed at his mate's distaste for school, "I will wake you up in the morning, okay Angel?"

"Okay…" Usagi said. They each got ready for bed, since Kenji and Ikuko are home Trunks agreed to sleep on the floor of Usagi's room.

They fell asleep holding each other's hands, when it was time for Trunks to get up he got dressed and stared at Usagi's sleeping form. He smiled and gently shook her, "Angel, time to get up."

She groaned, "Not now…"

Trunks chuckled, "Angel, wake up."

Usagi sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Once Trunks was sure she wouldn't fall back to sleep he left the room so she could get ready. Trunks descended the stairs, he saw Ikuko making breakfast, "Good morning, Ikuko. I got Usagi up."

She turned to face the half-Saiyan, "You did? I am impressed, Trunks."

He smiled as Usagi came down stairs, she ate as Chibiusa came down. Trunks went outside to wait on Usagi, he got out a blue capsule and clicked it down. He threw it and a motorcycle appeared when the smoke cleared. Usagi came out and smiled at Trunks, "Want a ride to school, Angel?"

She nodded, as Trunks got on the motorcycle. Usagi got on behind him, Trunks started to drive her to school. He dropped her off and sped away with a waved good-bye. Trunks met up with Goten and they sparred with each other for a while.

"Are you going to teach Chibiusa how to go Super?" Goten asked as he dodged a punch thrown by Trunks.

Trunks blocked a kick by Goten, "Yes, and some basic Martial Arts until she gets comfortable with it." Trunks said with a smile, "How was your date?"

Goten blushed lightly, "It was great, she agreed to a second date."

Trunks smiled at his best friend, "I'm happy for you, dude."

Usagi and the others went to Rei's after school ended, Chibiusa was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them, she waved excitedly towards them. The group talked as the ascended the stairs, when they made it to the top Goten and Trunks were waiting. Chibiusa ran up to Trunks, "I am ready!"

"Okay, we will start with getting you Super." Trunks said kneeling to her level.

Goten smiled as he watched Trunks and Chibiusa talk, "First you need to think of something that makes you mad."

Chibiusa thought about it for a bit, "Seeing the people I care about being hurt."

"I want you to think about that and feel for a tingling sensation in the middle of your back, find that and have it spread throughout your body."

Chibiusa nodded and had the thought in her head as she searched for the feeling Trunks told her about. She found the sensation, Chibiusa let her energy consume her. Everyone saw her hair turn up in a spikey fashion and turned gold and her eyes go green. Trunks noticed that on her forehead was a crescent moon, "I did it!"

"Yes you did, next we will work on some basic martial art skills." Trunks said. They worked until the sun started to set, Chibiusa was exhausted and stopped being in her Super form. Trunks smiled at his daughter.

"I am so proud of you, Chibiusa, you have done so well." He said picking her up, "We will work more tomorrow," He turned to the group, "We will see you tomorrow, Goten we will spar tomorrow. Angel, let's go get this little princess some ice cream and get her to bed." Usagi smiled as waved good-bye to everyone as they walked down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** **There will probably be one or two more chapters of this story. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 13: Saiyan Pride**

Trunks smiled at Usagi while Chibiusa was sleeping on his back as they walked to Usagi's house. "Are you going to stay again?"

Trunks shook his head, "No, I have to get home. I can fly extremely fast; besides I have to train with my Dad."

Usagi smiled, "Tell Vegeta and Bulma I said hi, okay?"

"Will do, Angel." Trunks said as they entered her house. He greeted her family as he put Chibiusa to bed.

When he came downstairs, he saw Usagi's parents looking at her Mate Mark. "Usagi why do you have a bite mark?" Kenji asked crossing his arm.

"I-I uh…" Usagi said nervously. She looked at Trunks for help.

Ikuko glanced at Trunks as well, "Did you do this?"

"Yes…We should talk." Trunks said nervously.

They walked in the living room Kenji and Ikuko sat on one couch and Trunks and Usagi on the other. "I should start." Trunks said with a sigh, "I am not fully human."

"What are you talking about?" Kenji asked. "You look human."

Trunks took a deep breath, "My Mom is an Earthling, my Father however, is from an alien race of warriors." He explained, "He came here about twenty years ago to destroy the Earth, he was enslaved by an evil tyrant…My Dad met my Mom and lived with her for a while before they got together."

Kenji looked at Trunks then laughed, "You are funny, Trunks."

"I am not joking, Kenji. My father is a Saiyan, the Prince of the Saiyans, Usagi is my mate. That bite makes her mine, and mine alone." Trunks said, "What a Mate means in Saiyan terms is well…that we are married. This bond is stronger than a human marriage, we can feel each other's emotions, have a mind-link, among other things."

Ikuko and Kenji were shocked with what Trunks had told them, "YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Kenji yelled.

Usagi and Trunks looked at each other, "In Saiyan terms, yes, in Earthling terms no."

Ikuko looked at Trunks, "Are your parents bonded like this?"

Trunks nodded, "Yes, but after…something that happened after I was born he asked her to marry him in an Earth ceremony. I plan on marrying Usagi in am Earth ceremony when we are a bit older."

Kenji was mad while Ikuko was smiling, "I am so happy for you two, Trunks is such a fine young man." She said, "He can provide you, he is extremely intelligent, and not to mention handsome."

Trunks turned to Kenji, "Sir, I know I am a bit late for this but may I have your blessing to marry Usagi?"

Kenji crossed his arms, "Do you promise to keep her safe? Love her with all of your heart?"

"Of course I do." Trunks said as he kissed Usagi's hand. "I love Usagi so much. Saiyans only mate once in their life-time."

Kenji saw how the couple looked at each other with nothing but love and admiration in their eyes. "You have my blessing." Kenji said.

Trunks bowed to him, "Thank you, Sir, I will treat her like the Princess she is."

Usagi smiled, "Thanks, Daddy."

Trunks and Usagi walked to the door, "I will call you tonight, Angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Trunks." Usagi said. She got on her tip toes to kiss Trunks. He leaned down to meet her. They kissed for a few minutes, "I have to go. Call me if anything happens."

He kissed her once again and left the house. He flew home with a smile, Usagi watched as he flew away. _'I am so lucky to have him…I wonder what would have happened if Goten never talked to me that day.'_

Usagi walked back inside and went up to the bathroom, she ran herself a bath. She got in and closed her eyes, her mind drifted off to her thought she had earlier.

_*Dream*_

Usagi was crying all the way home, wondering why Mamoru dumped her. When she got home she went straight to her room, Usagi fell onto her bed and gripped her pillow. She cried into the night, she heard her communicator go off multiple times and ignored it. Luna saw how sad her Princess was and curled up next to her.

When Usagi got up she silently got ready for school, she was still heartbroken. "Usagi, do you want to talk?" Luna asked.

"Not right now, Luna." Usagi said as she picked up the black cat.

Putting Luna on her shoulder she walked down the stairs, Usagi glanced into the kitchen and saw Chibiusa smirking. Usagi left her house and headed towards her school, Luna jumped off of Usagi. Luna watched her Princess, _'Something happened, what could it be?'_

All throughout her school day Usagi kept to herself in class, when she met with her friends for lunch she put up her bubbly personality. "So Usagi, are you going to invite Mamoru to the Crown later?" Makoto asked with a smile.

"H-He can't come he is busy today." Usagi said, _'I can't tell them yet…'_

When the school day ended the group of friends met up with Rei before heading to her place to study, Minako spotted Mamoru and waved at him yelling, "Oi, Mamoru!"

Usagi stopped behind everyone and looked to the ground, "I just remembered my Mom needs me to babysit Shingo." She said as she turned away and walked quickly away from her friends.

"That was weird." Rei said.

Usagi rounded the corner, and stopped in front of a shop that was showing a story on the Capsule Corp on TV. She watched the show and stared at a picture of someone she never thought she'd see again. _'Trunks? Oh my Selene. He has grown into such a handsome young man. I had and still have a crush on him, I bet he doesn't even remember me.'_

Her friends came around the same corner and saw Usagi mesmerized by the TV. _'I bet he has a girlfriend, I mean who wouldn't want to date such a smart, kind, reliable, handsome person.'_ Usagi thought as her friends with Mamoru came up to her.

"Usagi?" Ami asked breaking Usagi's trance from the TV in the store window.

Usagi smiled at her friends, "Yes, Ami?"

"Is everything okay?" Ami asked showing concern for her friend.

Usagi put up her fake smile, "Everything is fine, I was just distracted by this show." She said as she pointed to the TV.

"_So Trunks, being the most eligible bachelor in the world is there a girl that has caught your eye?" _The Reporter asked Trunks.

Usagi's attention went straight back to the TV. She saw Trunks smile into the camera, his baritone voice came over the speakers, _"Yes, one. We have known each other since we were little. Her hair is like spun gold and her eyes two beautiful sapphires."_

"_Interesting, tell me, Trunks who is this mystery girl?"_

Smirking Trunks looked right into the camera and Usagi could have sworn he was looking right at her, _"I can't tell you her name, but I want her to know this, I think of my Angel every day I just hope she remembers me as I remember her. I am in love with her."_

Usagi got a light blush on her cheeks, _'His Angel? Trunks used to call me his Angel when we would play together. He couldn't be talking about me could he? I doubt that…'_

The interview continued but Usagi couldn't shake what Trunks had said, "Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Oh sorry, I have to go home and watch Shingo." Usagi said. She walked quickly down the street and to her house, the others followed her at a distance. They ducked under her open window, "Usagi what are you doing?" They heard Luna say.

"Luna, have you ever heard of the Capsule Corp?" Usagi asked as she was going through a small pink box.

Luna sat on the windowsill, "Of course I have, Usagi. What does this have to do with your behavior?"

"At first I upset when Mamoru broke up with me, but I watched an interview with Trunks Briefs and it brought some memories back."

"What memories?" Luna asked.

Usagi went to her window and leaned out of it holding a picture, "Trunks and I were super close as kids. Our mothers were friends…He would call me his Angel and during this interview he was asked if there was a girl that had his eye." Usagi said showing Luna the picture not noticing her friends in the bushes under her window. "He said that there was one, a girl with hair that is like spun gold and eyes like sapphires, then Trunks said that he wants his Angel to know that he loves her."

Luna looked at Usagi, "You think he was talking about you?"

Usagi nodded, "I had and still have a crush on him, Trunks was different from others his age, well him and Goten."

"Different how?" Luna asked.

"They were so much stronger than normal people, and they could fight." Usagi said, "I would watch them spar with each other and it was amazing."

"Usagi…Usagi…Usagi!"

_*Dream End*_

"Usagi!" She heard her brother yell through the door, "Are you done?"

'_I must have dozed off, that was a weird dream.' _She thought, "Yes, give me a minute Shingo." Usagi got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her as she went to her room. Once she was in there she got dressed in her night clothes and wanted to video call with Trunks. She cued up the video and waited for him to answer, "Why hello there, Angel."

"Hey Trunks, I had a very odd dream."

"Oh? What happened in it?" Trunks asked.

Usagi told him her dream, "Even in your dreams I am still madly in love with you." Trunks smiled, "Your hair is like spun gold and your eyes are like two beautiful sapphires." He said with a wink.

Usagi blushed, "You're a dork."

"Yes, I am your dork though." Trunks smiled, "I wish I could be there holding you."

"I wish I could be in your arms."

Trunks smiled, "I hope you know that Saiyans are deeply prideful and my beautiful and amazing Mate just made my pride swell."

Usagi smiled, "Did you tell Bulma and Vegeta you are planning to marry me in an Earth ceremony?"

"Not yet, I will though. I want to give you a ring first, because I know as soon as I tell my Mom she will have the whole thing planned." Trunks said with a laugh, "Come to think of it, her and Dad might already have planned it…I know Dad probably started to think of things when we told them we were together."

Usagi laughed, "Probably, I can see Bulma taking the lead on the planning."

Trunks smiled, "Dad might have me in my Saiyan armor for the ceremony."

"You do look amazing in that." She said with a smile.

"If I wear mine you should wear yours, Princess."

"It's a deal."

They talked well into the night, "Is that the time? I have school in the morning, I should get some sleep. I love you Trunks."

"Goodnight Angel, have dreams that are as sweet as you. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** **This is the second to last chapter of this story! I don't own anything, I just want to thank all of you for reading this story and enjoying it! I absolutely love the pairing of Trunks and Usagi. Mamoru is an okay character but I hate how in almost every arc he gets turned evil or brainwashed. **

**Chapter 14: The Proposal**

Trunks was talking with Gohan and Goten in private, "I need your help."

"With what, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"I want to get Usagi a ring, I want to ask her to marry me in an Earth ceremony." Trunks said, "I need your help to think of a way I can ask her. Gohan, since you are married, can you tell me how you picked a ring?"

"Well, uh, Videl actually picked it one day and I got it for her. I am sure Usagi will love anything you pick out." Gohan said, "Just try to find something that reminds you of her."

Goten smiled, "Usagi is an amazing girl, Trunks. I could ask Rei to help as well, since they are friends."

"You are Rei are getting serious, huh, Goten?" Trunks teased his best friend.

Goten got a love-sick look in his eyes, "Yeah…"

Trunks laughed at his friend, "Anyway, I want to keep this from Mom and Dad until I can get a ring. I think Dad has been working with Mom to plan a wedding since they found out we are Mates."

Trunks, Gohan, and Goten walked to a jewelry store, "Hello sirs, how can I help you?" A young brunette worker asked.

"I-I'm looking for a ring." Trunks said, "It is for the most amazing woman in the world."

The girl smiled, "What sort of ring are you looking for? A promise ring?"

Trunks shook his head, "An engagement ring."

"We have many options for you to look at." She said as she pulled out many different rings. Goten and Gohan were looking at rings as well to help Trunks find the perfect ring.

'_No…No…None of these are right…'_ Trunks thought as he was looking at some other rings, "Do you have anything else?"

"We do have the option of you to create a ring, if none of these are catching your eye." The girl suggested.

"I would like to do that." Trunks said. The girl pulled out a form and handed it over to Trunks. He saw that there were pictures of the gems, types of metal, shapes, and a section to where you could draw a picture of the ring you wanted made.

"All you have to do is fill that out and bring it back, then we will make your ring." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Trunks said, "Goten, Gohan, let's go." The trio walked out of the store, "I am going to design it myself." Trunks told them, "I couldn't find the right one."

"Usagi will love it." Gohan said, "When you need more help call me. I have to get home and help Videl with Pan."

They waved as Gohan left, Goten and Trunks went back to Capsule Corp. Goten started to play some video games are Trunks was thinking of ideas for a ring. Trunks couldn't get the design quite right soon crumbled pieces of paper littered the ground, "Trunks, maybe you should take a break." Goten suggested holding up a second controller, "Play a couple rounds."

"I need to get this just right; it is harder than I thought it would be." Trunks said crumbling up another piece of paper.

"That is why you a break to clear your mind, play with me." Goten said tossing Trunks a controller. Trunks put down his notebook and walked over to Goten. He sat next to him and they started to play.

About thirty minutes later, Goten's phone rang, "Dude, pause it!" He said as he picked it up. Goten quickly fixed his hair and answered the video call, "Hey Babe."

"Goten, what are you up to?" Rei asked.

"Hanging out with Trunks, trying to help him with a project." Goten said with a wink, "What about you?"

"The girls are coming over for a study group, what's the project?" Rei asked.

Trunks came into view, "That's a surprise, Rei." Trunks said.

"Come on, Trunks I can keep a secret." She said, "Is it something for Usagi?"

Trunks' cheeks turned red a bit, "Oh it is! Tell me!"

Trunks was silent for a few minutes, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Rei nodded, "Okay, then Rei, I am trying to design a ring for Usagi and I can't get it right."

"A ring? Like an engagement ring?"

Trunks nodded, "Oh I can help you! We talk about how our weddings are going to be, maybe I can direct the conversation to rings?"

"Thanks, Rei, but no. Maybe I can send you some designs once I have some that I actually like to you."

"That sounds good, I hear the girls coming, Goten we will talk later." Rei hung up.

Trunks shut his eyes, _'I have to think about this logically. The metal will be silver, that is a given. Sapphires for her eyes, yeah that works. Diamonds? Maybe…Maybe I could have it in the shape of a crescent moon? I like that…The sapphires can be the other part of the moon.' _ Trunks opened his eyes and grabbed a piece of paper. He started to draw his idea, Goten looked over his shoulder, "That looks awesome!" Goten said.

Trunks smiled at the paper, "I hope she likes it."

Goten put a hand on Trunks' shoulder, "She will. Usagi loves you."

The two friends sent a picture of Trunks' design to Rei from Goten's phone. They then played video games until they got an answer back from Rei.

-With the Scouts-

They were taking a break from studying, "Rei what is Goten like?"

"None of your business." She told Minako.

Rei and the others looked at Usagi, "I think Trunks is stressed about something." She said as she put a hand on her Mark. "My Mark is burning a bit and has been for a bit."

"Maybe he is training?" Ami asked.

Usagi shook her head, "That has a different feeling, this is more burning than tingling." She said, "I wonder if everything is okay, do you think I should ask him?"

Rei looked up from her phone as she saw the ring Trunks created, "No, I am sure he is just stressed with the company or something." Rei said as she told the boys it was perfect.

"I guess you're right it is starting to die down now." Usagi said, "I had a weird dream the other day. It was about my break up with Mamoru."

Over the next few days Trunks had the ring made and was working with Rei and Goten to plan a perfect proposal. Trunks was currently sitting in Rei's room with her and Goten, each of them had a list in front of them. "Trunks you should just ask her when you feel the time is right." Rei suggested, "Do you have the ring?"

Trunks reached into pocket and pulled out a small black box. He slid it over to Rei, "It is one of a kind, just like her."

"It's beautiful, Trunks." Rei said as she slid the ring back. Trunks heard Usagi talking outside, quickly he put the ring away. Usagi opened the door and immediately hugged Trunks, he kissed her cheek.

She glanced down at the list, "What's this?" She asked as the others sat down.

"Goten wanted a list of ideas for a date with Rei." Trunks said quickly. _'Damn it. That was close.'_

Trunks helped Usagi with her math homework, "Usagi, I want to take you to a nice dinner tonight. Go home and dress up." Trunks told her.

"What's the occasion Trunks?"

Trunks kissed her hand, "Do I have to have a reason to take my Mate out?"

Usagi blushed, "I guess you don't."

Trunks watched as Usagi walked out of the room, "Everyone, I want to tell you that I plan on asking Usagi to marry me tonight." Trunks said as he stood up. "Wish me luck."

He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the street. _'I know I should remain calm so I don't worry Usagi.'_

"Trunks." He heard a voice say. Trunks turned around and saw Mamoru behind him.

"What do you want?"

Mamoru stepped closer to him, "Can we talk?"

Trunks crossed his arms, "About what? I have a date."

"Usagi. There was a reason I broke up with her." Mamoru said, "I had a vision of an upcoming event that could destroy the planet. I broke up with her to protect her, I still love her."

Trunks scoffed, "Even if you still love her you aren't getting her back. Why in the name of Beerus would you break up with her? Did you think you couldn't protect her? If you truly cared about her, you would do everything you could to keep Usagi safe. I would have told her about the vision I had."

Mamoru looked down, "That would have only made her worry."

"Do you know what else I would have done? I would have stayed with her, protected her with my life." Trunks said, "Although I should thank you for breaking up with her, otherwise I wouldn't have my Angel with me."

Trunks smiled thinking of Usagi, "You lost the best thing in your life. I must be going."

Trunks walked off, he went home and got a suit on, he was fixing his hair when Bulma came in. "You look handsome, honey, what's the occasion?"

"Mom, hey, nothing." Trunks said as he was trying to hide the box.

Bulma laughed, "You are a bad liar, just like Vegeta. Want to try again?"

"I am taking Usagi out on a date…I am going to ask her to marry me in an Earth ceremony."

Bulma smiled and then turned to the door, "VEGETA! I WAS RIGHT! I WIN THE BET!"

Trunks blushed, "You and Dad made a bet!"

Bulma hugged Trunks, "We did, we have also been planning a wedding."

"Mom…" Trunks said as he started to leave. He flew to Usagi's house and had a single rose in his hand. He knocked on the door, Usagi came out. "You look beautiful." Trunks smiled as he gave her the rose.

The couple went to dinner and walked across a bridge with the moon shining above them. _'Okay Trunks, you can do this. You have faced down some of the evilest people ever.'_ "Usagi?"

"Yes, Trunks?"

Trunks got the black box out and got on one knee, "Usagi, I know we are married in Saiyan terms, but would you marry me in Earthling terms?"

Usagi put a hand over her mouth out of shock and started to cry. "Yes, Trunks. Yes." Trunks smiled and put the ring on her finger. He then kissed her, "I love you." They said at the same time.

Usagi looked at the ring, "It is so beautiful, Trunks."

"It's one of a kind, like you." They kissed again.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** **This is the final chapter! Thank you so much for enjoying this story. I don't own anything if I did I would have done a crossover of these two amazing animes!**

**Chapter 15: The Wedding of a Saiyan Prince and a Moon Princess.**

Usagi was so happy, as she and Trunks walked down the street. "We have to start planning a wedding." Usagi said, "Of course the girls will be in it, oh there is so much to do."

"You can relax, Angel, Mom and Dad have been planning one. Mom probably has done more than Dad. I am sure Mom will take your requests too." Trunks said, "Goten and Gohan will be in it. I am not sure who else though."

Usagi laughed, "We will have time, I should call Bulma and see what she has planned. Knowing her she will go all out huh?"

"Probably."

Usagi laughed and kissed his cheek, "I asked my parents if I could stay with Rei tonight and they said I could. The girls will want to know this."

"Okay, Angel." He picked her up bridal-style, "I am going to fly you over there, hold on." Usagi linked her arms behind his neck as Trunks started to float into the air.

Usagi leaned into Trunks' embrace, "I ran into Mamoru today." Trunks told her.

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No, we just talked. He told me why he broke up with you." He said, "Mamoru said that he did it to protect you from a vision he had. I told him he was stupid and I would give my life to protect you. Then I thanked him."

"You thanked him?" Usagi questioned a confused look on her face.

"Yes, my confused Angel, because if he never broke up with you I wouldn't be Mated to you."

She giggled, "I guess you are right about that…I know Chibiusa should be part of the wedding." Usagi suggested.

Trunks smiled, "I think she would like that." He said as he landed outside the Shrine.

The girls came out when they heard Usagi and Trunks, "He asked me to marry him!" She said and showed them her ring. They started to talk all at once, Trunks was having trouble keeping up with them. Chibiusa came out rubbing her eyes, she yawned.

"Why are you being loud?" She asked.

Trunks walked over to her and picked her up, "Let's get you back to bed, Princess. They were just excited because Usagi and I are going to get married."

The sleepiness in the young girl's eyes disappeared immediately, "You are?" She said excitedly.

Trunks nodded, "When is the wedding?" She asked.

"We will talk more in the morning, I just asked her." Trunks said as he took her back into bed. He laid her down and covered her up, "Goodnight, Princess."

"Daddy, will you tell me how you knew you were in love?" Chibiusa asked as she snuggled into bed.

Trunks smiled at his future daughter, "How did I know? Well I always have known. When you find the person you are destined for you just know."

Chibiusa looked at Trunks, "You just know?"

Trunks nodded, "Now, go to sleep. I will have them quiet down okay?"

Trunks walked back outside, "Keep it down, ladies, Chibiusa is asleep."

They apologized, and quietly went to another room, "I am so happy for you, Usagi." Minako said, "We have to start planning."

"There will be no need for that, Minako. My Mom probably has everything planned." Trunks said, "When there is an event or party of any kind Mom goes all out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have more money than we could ever use. So we like to spend it any way we can." Trunks explained, "And anytime we can have huge amounts of food is always a plus."

Usagi lit up, "Will there be a lot of food?"

"Of course, you will have two full-blooded Saiyans, four half-Saiyans, and one, I mean two quarter-Saiyans." Trunks said, "And we all eat a lot of food, so don't worry your pretty head about anything, Angel."

Trunks had to go home, but he left his Bulma's direct number with Usagi and told her to call her as soon as she could in the morning. Usagi smiled, "What should I tell Bulma? Trunks said his father might make him wear his Saiyan Armor, he said I should be the Princess."

In the morning, Usagi called Bulma, "Bulma?"

"Hello, sweetheart. Trunks told me you might call." Bulma said, "You want to talk about the wedding don't you?"

"Yes. What all do you have planned?"

"I have the venue, the food, and a few other small details. I do have a couple questions, first who are going to be your bridesmaids?"

Usagi smiled at her friends, "My best friends, there are four of them." Usagi heard Bulma type some things, "Their names are Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami."

"Thanks, sweetie, anyone else you want?"

"One more person, Chibiusa."

"Oh yes, the little girl from the future right? Vegeta told me about her." Bulma said, "Don't worry about anything okay?"

A few weeks later, Usagi was sitting in a room getting ready her friends around her. "I am so nervous." She said as Ami helped her with her hair.

"I bet Trunks is nervous as well," Rei said, "Goten messaged me about Trunks pacing in his room."

Usagi smiled softly as Chibiusa came up to her, "I am ready!"

The girls smiled as Chibiusa got onto Usagi's lap, there was a knock on the door. Bulma opened it, "You girls look lovely, it is almost time, are you ready Usagi?" Usagi stood up. Bulma hugged her, "I am sorry that your family couldn't make it, Vegeta is ready to walk you down the aisle."

They got into position Vegeta was wearing traditional armor, "Nervous, girl?"

"O-Oh yes, I am." She said.

"Don't be." Vegeta said. He offered her his arm, Usagi took it and they walked down the aisle. Usagi saw Trunks smiling at her. Dende was preceding over the union, "With the power I have, I now pronounce you as husband and wife, Prince and Princess. Trunks you may now kiss your wife."

Trunks lifted Usagi's chin and kissed her as everyone clapped. When they pulled away from each other they walked down the aisle and everyone headed to the reception. Everyone was eating, talking, or dancing when Bulma got a microphone, "Would anyone like to say anything to these two love birds?"

Goten came up and got the microphone from Bulma, "I will make this short, Trunks I love you, you're like another brother to me. Usagi you are now my sister, congratulations to you both." He said with his huge smile.

Rei came up with the other girls, "Usagi, we are so happy for you. Trunks is a good man, and we love you both." They said. When it was time for Usagi to throw her bouquet she turned around and threw it behind her.

Rei wasn't pay attention and it landed in her lap, she blushed red. Goten blushed as well, "Looks like you are next, Goten!" Trunks yelled teasing his best friend.

Trunks and Usagi then were taken outside to head off on their honeymoon. They were going to be there for a week, then come back and live in the Capsule Corp building.

-A Few Months Later-

Trunks was in the gravity room with Vegeta, Usagi had her friends over and they were talking, "Rei, how are things going with Goten?" Minako asked as they munched on some cookies that Trunks' grandmother made.

Wordlessly Rei pulled down the shoulder of her shirt revealing a bite mark. Usagi smiled, "Congratulations on becoming Mates." Rei smiled. The others were happy for Rei, Usagi started to feel sick, _'Not again…this is the third time today.'_ She thought as she quickly ran to the bathroom. Confused her friends follow her, they heard Usagi throwing up.

"Usagi?" Makoto asked through the door, "Are you okay?"

They waited as Usagi cleaned up and walked out the door, "I-I'm okay, just feeling a bit sick."

Ami had Usagi sit down, "What have you been feeling?" Ami asked her as she got out her computer.

"Well, I have been nauseous and throwing up. I get sick when I smell certain foods, more tired than usual, and some other things." Usagi said.

Ami scanned Usagi with her computer to figure out what is wrong. Her eyes widened when the scan was complete. "Ami?" Usagi said, "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't things be okay?" Trunks asked as he came in and kissed Usagi.

Ami smiled, "Usagi, I know why you have been sick."

Trunks looked at his wife, "Sick? You haven't been feeling well, Angel?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Trunks. This is completely normal for someone who is pregnant." Ami said with a smile, "Congratulations."

Both of them were shocked at first then Trunks turned to Usagi and hugged her tightly. "WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" He chanted over and over again with a huge smile on his face. Vegeta and Bulma walked in after hearing Trunks yell. They saw the girls watching Trunks hug Usagi and jumping up and down.

"Boy, what on Earth are you yelling about?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks saw his parents, "She's pregnant!" Trunks told them.

Bulma smiled, Vegeta was happy but he didn't show it, "Our grandbrat will be stronger than Kakarrot's!"

Everyone laughed at Vegeta's statement, Usagi and Trunks smiled as they both thought of a girl with bright pink hair. That night while Usagi and Trunks were laying in their bed, she was cuddled against Trunks. "We are going to be parents, Trunks. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, Angel, Mom and Dad will spoil her rotten." Trunks laughed, "She will have more toys and clothes than she'll know what to do with."

Usagi laughed, "Goodnight my lovely Angel, sweet dreams." Both of them fell asleep where they both belong, in each other's arms.


End file.
